


Loyalty

by Feenaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, M/M, Memories, Murder, Old Friends, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Secrets, Suicide Attempt, University Student Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenaa/pseuds/Feenaa
Summary: After two years of trying hard to keep their secret hidden. Something happens and turns their life upside down.
Relationships: Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Sophia Smith
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys.
> 
> English isn't my first language

“what are you stating at? “

Harry was staring at the email he received two days ago. He was sitting in the café he used to spend his time with his boyfriend ever since they started their relationship. It was too close to their place, to their college. And they simply liked it.

“Harry? “ his boyfriend called again.

Harry looked at him and he smiled and shook his head “it’s nothing “

His boyfriend smiled back “it is definitely something. You were staring at it for the last fifteen minutes. So what is it? “

Then he looked at Harry’s laptop and chuckled “school reunion? “

Harry shrugged 

His boyfriend said while looking at the photos and the email Harry was watching, at the middle of the email was a photo of someone , and then there were some other photographs 

“ you just graduated school like what? Two years ago? Did you miss each other that fast? “

Harry looked at him “it’s something our school used to do. I am not going anyway”

He was about to close his laptop when his boyfriend stopped him “who is that? “

It was the photograph of a boy wearing the football team jacket. 

Then he looked close “a memorial? Shit he is dead? “

Harry looked at the photograph and nodded “he is”

“did you know him? “

Harry nodded 

“were you close? “ his boyfriend looked at him 

Harry shrugged “maybe. At some point “

His boyfriend frowned and looked back at the photograph “so sad, how did he die? “

Harry shrugged “he made an accident “

“I am sorry” the he looked at Harry “you never mentioned anything about your high school life"

Harry smiled “that is because there is nothing to mention “

“oh God is that you? “ his boyfriend was looking at another photo of ten people. Harry was between them ambraced by someone else 

They were Harry’s friends and this photo was taken two days before that awful night, that night that changed all their lives. 

“you look so lovely, and is that Niall? “

Harry looked again at the photo “yeah, I told you we were close”

His boyfriend smiled widely “and this sexy couple? “

Harry giggled “Zayn and gigi.. And those are Liam and Sophia"

His boyfriend was very excited “wow. And is that your ex? The one who is embracing you? “

Harry nodded and he didn’t talk. 

His boyfriend noticed that he turned awfully quiet. He sighed and looked at him “are you okay? Is this a bad thing? “ he meant the photos. 

Harry shook his head and closed his laptop “no, it’s fine. It just I haven’t seen them for two years, I know nothing about them”

“but you looked close. You looked happy. Why did this happen? “

Harry gathered his stuff and didn’t talk, his boyfriend sighed again and he said “I think you should go”

Harry frowned and looked at him “go where? “

“there. To the reunion “ he was watching him from his seat 

Harry chuckled and stood up “you don’t know what you are talking about“

“I don’t, because you don’t talk to me about this, you don’t tell me anything “

Harry snapped “what do you want me to say? What do you want to know”

“I want to know what happened “ he snapped back 

“what do you mean? “ Harry asked but he started to hyperventilate 

His boyfriend sighed and stood up “that happens every time you mention anything about your previous life” harry closed his eyes and looked down. his boyfriend walked closer “breath please, I am sorry “ he was going to put his hand on Harry’s shoulder but Harry stepped away 

His boyfriend was shocked for a second “I am sorry Harry”

Harry shook his head, still avoiding looking at his boyfriend “I.. I need some fresh air. I just.. Please don’t follow me.. “ then he ran outside. 

Harry stormed outside the café and he ran in streets. He didn’t know where to go but he just wanted to run. 

He was trying to shut his mind down again. To stop the memories. He didn’t want to remember because he can’t remember. What happened just happened and it was over now. There was no need to remember that again or live through that again. What happened was in the past and would always remain in the past. 

Harry stopped running and he leaned on the nearest wall to catch his breath. He was crying and he did not know when did he start. He just took a deep breath and gathered his shit. He shook all the memories away and put them back at their own place. He wiped his tears and then he picked his phone. He dialed someone and waited 

“hello.. Can I see you? Now? Okay thank you”

****** 

Harry returned home a little late. He put his keys beside the door and walked to the kitchen. He hoped that his boyfriend was sleeping because he talked alot and he really wished not to open his mouth. But his boyfriend was still up and was obviously waiting for him, because once he saw him he rushed to him and hugged him “I am sorry, I am so sorry “

Harry’s heart twisted because he made his boyfriend worry that much, Harry smiled and his boyfriend cupped his face, he looked at his eyes “are you okay? Where were you? I called like million times”

Harry nodded and he slowly put his hands down “I am fine. I am sorry I didn’t call, my phone was in silent mode”

His boyfriend nodded, Harry walked to the fridge and he knew his boyfriend was waiting for more “I was taking a walk. Nothing really happened I just wanted to clear my mind”

His boyfriend nodded and looked down 

Harry took some juice and he looked at his boyfriend “Justin. I am fine”

Justin nodded, he leaned on the wall “I was just worried. I mean I didn’t mean to upset you and I am so sorry and then you didn’t answer me.. I thought… I don’t know I was scared”

Harry knew why exactly Justin was scared. Harry had an awful history of panic attacks with him, sometimes he would pass out so Justin must was thinking of this. 

He put the glass down and he walked and hugged him “I am sorry”

Justin hugged him back “you are okay, right? “

Harry nodded “I am okay “ then he looked at him “now, let’s go to sleep “

Justin nodded and he walked to their room. Harry sighed and squeezed his eyes, he knew Justin wasn’t going to drop it. He always wanted to know about his past, Harry always hid his past to the point that Justin felt there was something wrong. Something extremely wrong happened. And he was right. 

Harry lied beside Justin and he looked at him. He was sleeping deeply. The poor man was so exhausted and Harry had delayed his sleep, so once he put his head on the pillow he slept. 

Harry on the other hand couldn’t sleep. Not because there was something happened. But only because he saw that photograph. That photo that was a living proof that Harry was happy one day, that he lived. That he had people who lived and cared about him. It was a proof that Harry was a normal human.

His phone buzzed beside him, he took it and it was text message 

“hi, Harry. I was trying to reach you. I am in town and we need to talk. Tomorrow at the café we met before around 10”

Harry frowned deeper. That never talked. They never met after the last time and that was two years ago. Harry found that he called him ten times. What could possibly happen? But he knew he was going to see him. 

*******

Harry entered the café. He was nervous that was for sure but also he needed to know what was happening.

“Styles” someone called and Harry turned his head, he saw a man around his age with brown smiley eyes and beautiful brown hair. He smiled and he rushed to the table and he hugged this guy 

“I missed you so much curly”

Harry giggled and looked at him, he sat in front of him “no one is calling me that now, Liam”

Liam frowned “really? With those curls? “

Harry rolled his eyes “I am almost nineteen now, so no.. I am a lot older for that”

Liam shook his head “you are looking great, handsome as always”

Harry smiled shyly “you look great too… are those your real muscles? “ he pointed at his triceps 

Liam giggled “I have been working out”

Harry nods “it suits you”

Liam nodded and looked around nervously “would you like to order anything? “

Harry looked at the empty coffee cup in front of him, he stood up “let me get us something, you still like your latte`? “

Liam nodded and looked at him with innocent smile “glad you still remember “

Harry thought he was going to panic if he saw his old friend again, he surprised himself to know he was getting better. He took a deep breath and he returned back to Liam with two cups of hot drinks. Liam was on the phone and obviously he didn’t want Harry to listen. He looked hesitant for a second and he ended the call immediately. 

“thanks” he took his drink and he was still watching Harry, Harry felt Liam’s eyes were on him

“ stop staring at me”

Liam shook his head shyly “shit, I am sorry. I am so sorry, I just miss you”

Harry shrugged “it is okay. I miss you too. But you make me nervous”

Liam rubbed his eyes “ I am so sorry”, he looked very exhausted like he didn’t sleep for days, but Harry didn’t comment 

Liam looked at him “I am just glad you are okay and healthy. I am glad you are fine”

Harry knew Exactly what he meant, he only nodded “I am glad I am fine too”

“and you are? Fine I mean? “

Harry smiled “ I am. I feel good. I am seeing my therapist twice a month so that is a huge progress I guess, my doctor tells me I am doing great”

Liam was watching him, then he nodded “wow.. That is really great news”

Liam was like fighting something inside, he looked struggling and Harry thought he should do something  
“Liam.. I know why you are here”

Liam snapped his head up “ you had texts too? “

Harry was confused “texts? What texts? I am talking about the reunion? “

“oh” then Liam looked down 

“aren’t you here for this? What texts are you talking about? “

Liam sighed “um… yeah I am kind of here-“ then he took a deep breath “I am not here because of the reunion.. I am mean okay the reunion is part of it but it is really not it”

Harry frowned “okay, what is it? “

“we have been receiving some texts. Threats I mean. Someone is threatening us”

“threatening you how? “

Liam took a moment before saying “he saw what happened “

Harry was looking at Liam, then he shook his head “there is no way. No one was there, we all know no one was there ”

“they sent us photos Harry”

“what? “

“of that night. When we did what we did”

And now Harry’s heart went crazy. His hands starts to shake but he tried to remain calm 

“they sent me and Tommo, Zayn and Niall, even Grimmy. I think they didn’t send you because they don’t have your new number.” Then he put his phone in front of Harry. There were three photos of them of that night, although they didn't show anything but it was the same place, the place where they did what they did. 

“fuck” Harry was watching them with shaky hands  
Then Liam looked at him worried “are you okay? Are you with me? “

Harry looked at him “why waiting though? Why waiting for two years? “ he gave the phone back to Liam  
Liam shrugged “we have no idea. That’s why we need to talk”

“okay, we are talking, I have no idea what is going on"

“I mean. All of us”

Harry closed his eyes in realization, Liam was here to take him back home. 

“fuck. Liam I can’t “

“I know. But we have to. If this is something then we are in danger”

“no one sent me anything. I mean they could sent it through my mail”

“I don’t know Harry but we can’t risk that. We need to sit and talk. We need to find out what is happening “

“do you have any clue? “

Liam nodded “we still thinking, we don't know anything ”

Harry again shook his head “I can’t do that”

Then Liam took his hand “I know. But this is serious. This means something “

“any maybe nothing “

“how? Those pics are us. The eight of us and those not the only photos.” Then he sighed “Harry I know you are doing good. I am so happy you have passed it and started living and I hate to bring you back. But this is serious. We need to do this for them”

“I have tests Liam. I have work I have a boyfriend I can’t leave anything behind”

“you did it before “

Harry looked at Liam with big eyes, Liam cursed “shit I am sorry. That came wrong. I didn’t mean to say it this way. You had every right to leave everything behind. Specifically after what happened with you but Harry they are our friends. I know you still love them somehow.”

Harry couldn’t believe he was actually doing this 

“what exactly do you want form me? “

“we are going to the reunion. Zayn and Niall believe it could lead to something”

“I don’t even have a place to stay. If mom knows she will lose her mind”

Liam nodded “I know and I know. Listen you can stay with me or Niall. We can handle this. Harry I am not trying to push you to do something that might lead to terrible consequences. But we need you there. We think… no we believe something will happen. They opened the investigation again”

Harry was terribly shocked “oh shit”

“I am so sorry. But they did and I think they will question you again”

Harry was still shocked “what is going on? I thought it was over”

Liam nodded “yeah. I thought that too”

****** 

“and you suddenly decided to go? “ Justin was asking harry while Harry was packing his bag. He was leaning on the door frame 

Harry shook his head “not suddenly. I told you about Liam”

Justin was obviously trying hard not to be angry “yeah Liam who also suddenly showed up”

Harry sighed and zipped his bag “Justin why are you doing this? It just for three days. You are the one who told me to go”

“yeah and you freaked out and disappeared on me for the whole night”

“baby please.” Harry said and then he walked to him, he stood right in front of him 

“I am angry Harry” he said “I am not trying to push you to say what you don’t want to, but right now I am sure you are hiding something “

Harry sighed then he hugged him so tight “I love you. You know that? “

Justin frowned “of course I know. I love you too”

Harry then looked at his eyes “do you trust me? “

Justin nodded, Harry “what happened there.. I can’t tell you about because it is not my only story to tell. But I can tell you how it left me. How did it affect me, I am seeing a therapist because of it”

Justin closed his eyes “baby, you are scaring me. I can’t let you go alone”

“you can’t come either. You have a test next week. I can’t do this to you”

Justin said again “it doesn’t stop me from being scared”

Harry sighed “I want you to know that those guys care about me very much. They took good care of me before and I am sure they will. Although there is absolutely no need. I am fine now. I have you”

Justin smiled and looked at his lips “your friends huh? Your ex? “

Harry rolled his eyes “what about my ex? “

Justin shrugged “I don’t know. Maybe when he sees how you became. He will try to win you back”

Harry chuckled “have a little faith in me please. Plus, he cheated on me, he broke up with me. He will never want me back so relax”

Justin looked at his eyes “and you? Do you want him back? “

Harry frowned “I would be stupid if I still do. I have you, I love you. Listen if you are that annoyed then maybe I shouldn’t go..”he put his hand in his pocket and took his phone “ You know what? I will call Liam and-“Justin took the phone “hay stop. No of course not. You go and fix whatever is wrong. And come back to me. Safe and happy I hope”

Harry looked at him and smiled. He kissed him in his kips and he whispered “I love you”

******* 

Harry kissed Justin one more time before he hopped inside the car beside Liam. Justin said to Liam to take care and they would meet again and then they left. 

Harry was still looking through the rear mirror till Justin disappeared totally 

Liam finally said “he seems a good man”

Harry smiled and looked at him “he is”

“when did you meet? “

Harry shrugged “ever since I came here. But we have been together for a year now”

“it looks serious. I mean you are living together now”

Harry nodded “yeah, you can say that”

Liam smiled and didn’t talk 

Harry looked at him “what? “

Liam shook his head “what? Nothing I am happy for you”

Harry chuckled “yeah you seam really happy “

“hat, stop it” 

Harry shrugged and didn’t talk, Liam sighed “okay, maybe I never expected to see you with someone else”

Harry looked at him, Liam shrugged but didn’t look at him “I always thought you and Tommo are inseparable. You took good care of each other and you would up together ”

Harry looked in front and didn’t talk. Louis Tomlinson, his ex. Of course, everyone thought they were inseparable, of course he himself believed they were meant for each other. Who would think that this could happen? But this is life. 

“he will be there, is that okay with you? “

Harry looked at Liam “yeah. I know of course "

Liam nodded and said “he has changed. I mean what happened to you, and between you... And then his accident, so he really has changed and I know he is sorry”

Harry nodded" of course "

Liam sighed" yeah he is-"

“wait a minute... What accident? “ Harry suddenly asked d

Liam looked at his shocked “oh shit. I thought you know. I thought you were still in touch with Niall “

Harry shook his head, Liam sighed “he made an awful accident. He was with his mom and he was driving… he.. He lost his mom”

“oh God! "

“yeah. That was hard. He had a bad injure too. He is still uses the crutches”

Okay that was a lot 

“how come no one told me” Harry was still shocked, his heart was beating fast and he felt numb

Liam looked at him, Harry looked back at him “when? “

Liam looked at the road again “eight month ago”

Harry was this close from crying. Jay had died. He loved her, he loved her so much. And Louis was hurt, still hurt. And he no idea about this, and yeah that was his choice. 

“I am sorry no one told you. But I thought you know. I mean I thought you were good with Niall”

Harry nodded, okay Niall was texting and trying to call, Harry never texted back and might had answered one time or two 

“were you there? “

Liam nodded “I was. I never left him back then so as Grimmy”

“Grimmy? “ 

Liam nodded and smiled “yeah, they are close now”

Harry wiped his tears and said “wow”

Liam looked at him, Harry said “Nick and Louis. They used to be like fire and Gasoline, what changed? “

Liam looked at him “you left”

Harry looked again in front and he wiped again his tears before it fell down. Liam took a deep breath and asked “can I ask you something? “

Harry looked at him “yeah, sure”

Liam held the steering wheel tightly that his knuckles turned white “I am the one who brought you back, please don’t make me regret it”

Harry was expecting this coming from Liam, he slowly nodded and said “I am better”

“I believe you. But if things take a shit turn, if things become more complicated and you feel like you can’t take it anymore. Please come to me or to Zayn or Niall anyone really .. Talk to us man you don’t have to deal with any of it alone”

Harry knew Liam meant well, he wasn’t upset because they were worried about him, he was upset because they would never trust him again. And if he was I their place he wouldn't trust himself too. 

“now, tell me about Justin”

Harry looked at him, Liam smiled “how did you meet? “

******* 

Liam parked the car in front of Louis’ house. The place they used to spend hours and days in it. Louis’ house was full with girls so his mom arranged the garage for him. And they started meeting there. Harry even used to spend weeks there sleeping with Louis in that exact garage. There were tow beds that they used to put them together. 

Liam shook Harry, he slept two hours of five. He looked so exhausted and Liam didn’t want to wake him up. 

“Harry, wake up buddy we are there”

Harry slowly opened his eyes, he looked around him then he looked at Liam with big eyes. No he didn't want to be here, he didn't want to put a foot there. 

Liam smiled “I am sorry, but it’s where we meet. Is that okay with you? “

Harry huffed and opened the door, he murmured “do I have a choice Liam? “

Harry and Liam walked directly at the back of the house towards the garage. Everything was the same. Same trees, same painting they painted at the walls when Jay saw them she screamed bloody murder and they had to call Zayn to fix them with his beautiful paintings. Their names that he painted witb Louis were still there, everything was the same Even the same smell.it hurt

“Styles” harry looked in front of him and there was standing Zayn with a cigarette in his hand. Just like the old times. 

He tossed the cigarette and he rushed to Harry “look at you Styles”

He hugged him, and although the hug was tight Harry felt how tensed Zayn was. Zayn always suffered from anxiety and panic attacks. And at the moment he was expected to experience them once more. Harry slowly embraced him and patted his back 

“I missed you so much”

Harry and Zayn used to be so close, they were best friends, childhood friends and even their parents used to be friends too 

“I missed you too”

Zayn nodded and he rubbed his hair “you look good”

Harry nodded “yeah, you too”

Liam looked at Zayn “are they all inside? “

Zayn nodded, Liam asked “what are you doing outside? It’s freezing”

Zayn shook his head “I can’t stand Louis, he is going crazy on us”

“he is still mad”

“he is furious and mostly at you”

Liam huffed “okay, I am gonna go now” and he walked inside, Zayn looked at Harry “how are you? “

“I am good” Harry answered, then he saw Nick Grimshaw walking outside the Garage. Grimshaw looked at him and he smirked

“well well well, the curly head is here at last”

Zayn huffed “just go Grimmy”

Nick walked closer and he stopped in front of Harry “ you look more handsome curly”

Harry couldn’t help it, he giggled and then Nick hugged him as usual.

Nick was couple of years older than Harry and Louis. He didn’t go to college due to family issues. He used to be Harry’s neighbor and old protective. That was why the relation between him and Louis was bad.

Louis always felt jealous of him and he hated how close he and Harry used to be. So they were always fighting and always teasing each other. Nick helped Harry and all the others during that period if time. He helped, he saved them, and when things turned awful Nick was always there for them. Everyone loved Harry by his own way but when Louis cheated on Harry and when Harry did what he did. It was Nick who stepped in front of Louis and prevented him from seeing Harry. 

“I missed you Hazz” he was wrapping his hands around Harry as a protective shield. The way Harry loved 

“I missed you too”

“no you didn’t. You would have called if you did, Gemma is still calling unlike you"

Harry shook his head and looked down; nick then looked at Zayn “the party is on. Don’t keep them waiting “

He was walking away, Zayn said “where are you going? “

Nick kept walking “I will be back kids, I have work to do now”

Zayn then looked at Harry “are you sure about this? “

Harry looked at Zayn and then he shook his head, Zayn sighed and said “we can do this”

Harry only nodded and followed Zayn inside.. 

****** 

Gigi was the first that hugged Harry she kissed him on his both cheeks and she gave him one of her warm hugs. Then it was Niall who didn’t talk, he was just staring at Harry with big smile on his mouth and tears in his eyes, he hugged him and his hug was the longest. 

Then there was Louis. 

Harry saw him standing and leaning on the table, he was hugging himself and looking at Harry in Niall’s arm. When their eyes met, Louis smiled at him. Then Harry walked closer and hugged him. 

Louis hugged back but there was no words said. They let go and it was somehow awkward. They hadn't met since their graduation. 

Liam then said “okay, since we are all here. And the pizza is on the way.. Harry would you like a shower or anything?”

Harry looked at him “I am sorry, what? “

Zayn answered “we are staying here”

“here where? “ Harry frowned

Niall sighed “here, at Tommo’s. No one is home and the place is comfy and good. Plus we need to stick together “

Harry didn’t understand he looked at Liam for more, Liam sighed “I know I told you to stay at my place but.. They are right we need to stick together “

"you could have told me. I have no place here mom sold our house" 

Liam sighed "I am sorry but if I told you you wouldn't come with me" 

Harry noticed that Louis shook his head and he looked struggling to contain his anger. Then he stood up. He took one of his crotches that was standing beside them and he walked inside the room. Harry was watching him then he looked at Liam “Liam what’s the hell? I can’t stay here” he tried to be not angry and keep his voice down. 

Liam sighed “it’s only for three days Harry, I know it is hard but come on. We all need each other”

Zayn then said “you can stay with us in the room if you want”

Niall laughed “absolutely not. He is staying with me”

Harry looked down, no he wasn’t ready for that. 

Liam “only for three days. We can survive three days. Louis is okay with that if you were asking”

Harry chucked “yeah right” He didn’t talk again. He had no choice did he. He had no other place. His mom sold their house and Nick was obviously staying here too. 

and then Niall said “how are you doing Hazza? “

Harry looked at him “I am fine” but he really wanted to follow Louis to see where he was going. 

Niall smiled “I missed you, I expected you to call me back you know. Or even answer my texts”

Harry sighed and looked down “yeah I am sorry”

Niall smiled “no, no I understand. I just wanted to know how we’re you doing? “

Harry pinched his nose bridge, everyone kept asking him that and he kept answering “I think I am doing okay Niall”

“so how is college? Medicine right? At least someone did it right”

Harry chuckled “barely”

Niall rolled his eyes “I am sure you are doing okay”

Harry shrugged “I am trying, what about you? “

Niall laughed “man I don’t know what I am doing there. I mean okay I love my father and everything.. But I don’t know I shouldn’t have let him take me there”

Harry looked at him “I think you will be fine too. I question myself daily if I did the right choice but, it is hard and complicated and sometimes I wonder if I can make it.. But at the end of the day I know I am doing something good and I know it suits me”

Niall was watching him with big smile “ I am very proud of you Hazza”

Then Harry looked at the door waiting for Louis to show up again or anyone yo go and look for him. 

Niall nodded “are you ready for the school reunion?”

Harry looked at him “are you? “

Niall chucked “are you fucking kidding me? I am scared shit. No of course I am not ready”

Then Louis showed up again with a cup in his hand. He put the cup in front of Harry “I made you some tea. You look tired”

Harry looked at Louis, he looked more tired. He looked exhausted and weak. He looked pale and lost a lot of weight. He looked so so sad. And Harry felt helpless.  
“thank you”

Liam then sat and Louis sat beside him. Niall asked “where did Nick go? “

Louis was watching Harry; Harry could feel his eyes on him. And somehow that made him feeling uncomfortable. 

Liam answered “he is coming later, so did anything happened those last two days?”

Zayn said “Louis received another text”

Harry snapped his head up to Louis who was still looking at him, and Liam cursed “fuck. This is the fifth one? “

Louis shook his head “fourth”

“what did it say? “

Louis finally looked at Liam “it’s actually about Harry. They want us to know that they know he is coming”

Harry looked down, he tried not to panic while Niall said “who the hell are they? “

“Niall calm down” it was Liam 

“how the fuck should I calm down? I am the one who received the first text, I am the one who was told about your attack before it even happened, they are watching us” he was talking to Louis. 

“what attack? “ Harry asked, but they ignored him 

“it does not matter who was texted first. We all have received texts even Harry.. They know he is coming”

“they are fucking watching us” Niall said

“maybe, but panicking help how exactly? “

Niall hit the table with his fist “ and staying here doing nothing will not also help” he stood up and he was yelling “I can’t fucking go to jail”

“you are not going to jail Niall” Louis said 

“that was my fucking car, we put him in my car. If anyone was going to get arrested it would be me”

Louis was losing his mind too “no one is getting fucking arrested, stop doing this. Stop being scared and fucking scare all of us”

“scare all of you? Aren’t you all scared? Fuck! Can you sleep at night? “

“Those texts don’t mean anything “ Zayn yelled too 

“texts? Only those texts... I am not sleeping ever since that fucking day… I am losing my mind. Every time I close my eyes I see him. We are all not the same. We are losing our minds. Come on I am not scared. You are the one who are scared and staying there waiting for a disaster ” Then he rushed outside 

Gigi finally stood up “I will talk to him.. But guys this is not a way to start”

Then she also walked outside. 

Harry finally asked “you were attacked? “he was talking to Louis. 

Louis looked at him and slowly sat down again “I am fine now”

“what exactly is going on? What is in those texts? And why do they start to threaten us now? “

Louis was watching Harry, he finally shook his head “I don’t know, I really don’t know”then he looked at Harry “you need to drink your tea and take your shower. We will calm Niall down and eat and we will tell you everything “

Harry took a deep breath and he had to accept. He needed a shower and he needed some time for himself. He needed to get ready for what was going to happen. 

*******, 

When Harry entered the room he saw Liam there, sitting on the bed, Harry was confused, he looked around him for Niall and then at Liam “I thought I was sleeping with Niall”

“I can’t sleep with Grimmy”

“them don’t. Let him sleep with Louis”

“the heater is broken in the garage if you didn't notice, no one can sleep there, the three of them is sleeping together. Is this a problem? “

Harry shook his head and sat at the bed opposite of Liam “where is Sophie? “

Liam smiled “we broke up last year. She is at the States and I called her, she obviously had no idea what was happening. Sophie doesn’t know the whole truth do you remember? “

Harry nodded “yeah I do, and I am sorry "

" no, we never meant to be"

Harry sighed and he took his bag and put out his drug bottle, he took one and put the bottle down

“what are those for? “ Liam asked

Harry looked at the bottle “I am still not totally fine “

Liam nodded “okay”

Harry sighed and looked around him “who do you think they are? “

Liam shrugged “I really have no Idea. It has been two years. Why now? “

Harry lied down and looked at the ceiling “is Niall okay? “

Liam smiled and lied down too “yeah, don’t worry. He is fine. He so scared “

“aren’t you? “ 

Liam looked at him “I am freaking out. And not because we might get caught but we are facing mysterious enemy. We don’t know what they can do and how can they hurt us”

Harry nodded, then he looked at the ceiling again 

“where are Louis’ sisters? “

“after Jay.. They loved to live with their father”

“so, he lives by his own? “

“yeah... That’s why Nick is taking care of him”

Again, Harry chuckled while trying to imagine how could Nick take care of Louis. 

The door was opened and Niall popped his head “all good? “

Harry nodded, Niall walked inside “I just need to apologize, I didn’t mean to lose it on you”

Harry smiled “it’s okay to lose it on us rather than on others”

Niall giggled “Well then I am glad I did it” he sat on Harry’s bed “the reunion is tomorrow. We need to talk about what will we do”

Harry was closing his eyes “okay, we will be there”

***** 

Harry listened to what they were talking about. They told him about the texts, they showed him the texts they were all the same, some photos for that night and with one sentence “I know”

And then Niall showed him the text he received the night of Louis’ attack. It only said one word “Louis”. 

And the attack was someone tried to hit him by the car while he was passing the street. 

There was nothing else. They had no idea what was happening, they had no idea who was sending them. The only thing they knew that the case was reopened again. 

The case of the death Zack Ivery. 

******

In the middle of the night, Harry left his bed because he could not sleep. He walked down stairs to the kitchen, maybe some hot drink would help him. He knew Justin was sleeping now and he didn’t want to scare him. He texted him that he missed him and he entered the kitchen. It was empty and suddenly he remembered how many times he ate his breakfast here with Louis and his family. He felt emotional and he somehow felt angry. At least his mother could have told him. 

He sat on the chair and he closed his eyes to control his emotions. 

“couldn’t sleep? “ 

Harry snapped his eyes opened and he looked at the door, Louis was walking inside the kitchen 

He slowly nodded “ and you? “

Louis shook his head “no, I heard some movement in the kitchen so I wanted to check up”

“I am sorry for waking you up”

Louis sighed and sat beside him, he put his crotches down and he looked at him “I don’t think anyone can sleep Hazza”

Harry smiled “Liam is sleeping “

“Liam is on sleeping pills”

Harry frowned “oh”

Then Louis looked at him with big eyes “shit.. Shit. I shouldn’t have said that, you shouldn’t know… shit”

“it’s okay”

Louis closed his eyes, he looked so angry at himself  
“I am fine” Harry said 

Louis finally looked at him, Harry nodded “I am doing so much better. It is really okay I am not having those thoughts in my head again. So please stop worrying “

Louis looked down “of course I will always worry about you. I am the one who found you” then he closed his eyes like trying to forget 

Harry sighed, he then put his hand on Louis “I am fine now. I need you all to trust me. I know no matter how much I say I am fine you will never believe me but I need you to believe me. I am doing so much better”

Louis looked at him, at his eyes “that’s why you shouldn’t have come back. When they did the vote I begged them to let you alone”

“a vote? “

Louis looked down and closed his eyes “I don’t want you near this again. We almost lost you the last time”

Harry shook his head “of course I should be here. I am a part of this. And I am doing so much better.. But you did a vote? “

Louis shrugged “Niall and I voted no”

“auch”

Louis smiled and then he shrugged, Harry sighed “believe me I am so much better, so much stronger “

“I believe you” he looked at his eyes 

Harry smiled “you do? “

“I always do. I trust you” then he looked at his lips and said “man I missed you so much”

Harry was watching him, he felt Louis was moving closer and just before their lips met Harry stood up “I can’t.. I am… I am sorry. I have a boyfriend “

Louis didn’t look at him, he only closed his eyes and said “of course “

Harry frowned, what did he mean? But he didn’t talk he just left the kitchen and ran to his bed. Because he just couldn’t, Louis couldn’t do this to him. 

*******  
Next morning, Harry entered the kitchen. He was the last to wake up, so the whole group was in the kitchen. When he entered, they all stopped talking and were looking at him. He frowned and headed to pour himself some coffee. 

The silence was awkward and uncomfortable, he took his cup and looked at them “what? “

No one answered but they all looked at anything but him, Niall was the one who talked “you drink coffee now? “

Harry looked at him confused “yeah? ”

He sat beside Zayn, and then he again asked “what is going on? “

“there was another text” it was Nick. 

Louis looked at Nick and yelled “what the hell? "

Nick looked at Louis “it’s about him, he has to know”

Harry looked between them “what is it? Tell me”

Finally Louis sighed and took his own phone and opened it, he then put it in front of Harry. 

There was a picture of him with Justin the night They had an argue about the reunion 

“what the fuck! “

Louis sighed “someone sent it to me last night”

“last night?! “ Harry asked but Louis looked down. 

Harry huffed so Louis knew he had a boyfriend and he still tried to kiss him. 

“so what does this mean? “ Harry finally asked 

“it means they are watching you now” Liam said 

“what about Justin? Is he in danger too? What? “

Nick sighed “he is your boyfriend? “

“yes”

“I think he is”

“I think he is not” Louis yelled, he then looked at Harry “whoever sending this is after us.. The eight of us. No one else”

Zayn then said “what if he told his boyfriend.. What if he sent his the photos? I mean we can’t trust that, we can’t trust him”

“hay” it was Harry

Zayn looked at harry “I am sorry Harry, but I won’t. It’s a fucking murder, we killed him. And they have evidence “

“they only have couple of photos of us of that night, and they are not even clear"

Zayn snapped “what if they have more? What if they saw us killing him or pushing him from that fucking cleft. They reopened the investigation and your father says it’s serious” he meant Gigi 

Nick then asked her “did you talk to your father? “

Gigi nodded “he talked to me. He wanted me to tell you guys that they will need to hear your says again. Zayn, Liam, Niall, Louis and Harry. They will need you all”

“Fuck” Niall said 

Nick looked at him “keep calm. We will do the same we did two years ago. Harry was sick that night had his awful asthma attack Louis and Zayn were watching over him. I was still outside the town. Niall was with Liam and Sophie drinking he got drunk and Liam couldn’t let him leave this way. And you Gigi.. Was sleeping in your room”

“see, everything is under control, we just need to remember what exactly we said” Louis added 

“but why? “ Harry said “why this is opened again?why now with the new photos and texts. Do they know what we did? “

Zayn rubbed his face “oh God”

“Harry.. “ Liam shouted 

“what? I am asking the only question that needs an answer. Do They suspect us again? "

Liam sighed “they never suspected us before. It was a regular investigation. we don’t need to freak each other out”

Then Nick asked Gigi “did your father ask you anything? “

Gigi looked between them and didn’t talk, Zayn looked at her “did he? “

Gigi sighed and nodded “he wanted to know why Harry.. Did it”

“did what? “ Niall asked, while Harry and Louis knew the answer. Harry looked down and he wasn't ready fo this shit too. 

“why he tried to end his life “

Niall looked down immediately feeling ashamed for not understanding. 

“what did you answer? “Nick asked 

She shrugged “the answer that we committed to say. He caught Louis cheating on him”

Harry shook his head “shit. They know something”

Liam again said “Harry? “

Harry looked at him “I tried to end my life after graduation. It was two days after the case been closed. They all kept suspecting my says the whole time. I was asked for hearing three times. No one of you was asked this way. I was freaking out every time I passed out one time then I tried to end my life. So they know it was more that catching my boyfriend cheating”

“yes it was” Nick said louder and more serious “you were a kid. You were confused. Zack was your friend who was died after your birthday party. You had a fight that night and everyone saw it. That’s why you were questioned more than one time. You had a motive and they were trying to find out. But Harry you were a wonderful sensitive kid who had an awful trauma that lead to commit a suicide”

Harry closed his eyes and didn’t talk.

Louis was watching Harry the whole time. He was scared and he was angry. 

Harry sat again and Zayn patted his thigh 

Nick said “we are glad that you are okay. But we need you focused. We need you strong and we need to trust you. It will be all in you again”

Harry shook his head and he felt the heaviness again was wrapping his chest and shoulders. 

“okay what about Justin? “

Nick asked “Justin? “

“my boyfriend “

Nick nodded “yeah, your boyfriend.. I don’t know Harry do you trust him? “

Harry jumped on his feet again “what the fuck?! “

Nick shrugged “I don’t mean anything bad. But there are photos of you together and you are the only one who didn’t receive any texts from them although they know where do you live-“ what the hell. And Justin was the one who asked Harry to go to reunion but Harry didn’t say it 

“come on Nick” it was Louis 

Nick looked at Louis “I just need to know who is this guy”

Harry yelled “you don’t need to know anything about him. You don’t have to love him or trust him. I just need to know if he is is danger or not “

“I need to trust him. I need to know he is not going to fucking rat us if he knew anything”

“i trust him”

“you trust everyone curly” Nick teased 

Harry groaned “God, what are you trying to say? “

“who is he? How did you meet? “

Harry yelled again “are you serious? “

“we are “

Harry frowned and he looked at all the faces and they all were looking at him waiting for an answer, except Louis who was looking down he said and he said  
“you don’t have to answer that”

Harry shook his head in frustration “I can’t believe you convinced me to come back to this hell” he was talking to Liam 

But nick said “this hell we made it by our own hands. And we.. Every single one of us should be responsible. Because if anyone down.. We will all go down. And I don’t want this” nick was seriously threatening Harry 

Harry looked at Nick and then at Liam, he then took a deep breath “I met him first month, he is two years older than me. We are always together. He knew nothing about my past expect I am seeing a therapist. He doesn’t know why, all he knows that I have depression and anxiety , he doesn't even know who you are, I never mentioned you. He is not from here”

“I need his full name”

Harry looked at him shocked “no”

Nick sighed “come on Harry, I will look up for him. I won’t do anything trust me, you have to understand all our lives are in danger"

Harry couldn’t believe he was doing this, but he had too, he couldn’t believe he was back again into this cursed town with awful people and horrible memories.  
But he had no choice “Justin Flynn”

Nick nodded, he looked down “Harry, we are doing this for our protection “

Harry chuckled “yeah right” then he walked outside the kitchen and outside the whole house. 

He was so angry at all of them. He was thinking he was doing them all a favor and that was how they repaid him. He wanted to leave but he felt stuck, and with the opened case he had no chance to leave. 

He sat at the door steps and he tried to have a deep breath. He needed to clear his mind, his phone vibrated in his pocket and it was his boyfriend. 

He needed to hear his voice but also, he was too nervous to answer him. So instead he cancelled the call

“are you okay? “Zayn asked from behind 

He then walked and sat beside him “are you mad? “

Harry looked in front and didn’t talk, Zayn said “ you can call them paranoid but I guess we need it”

“fuck them.. Fuck them all. I am out of here once this shit is over”

Zayn was watching him, he only nodded and looked in front again

“do you love him? The new boyfriend? “ Zayn asked 

Harry looked at Zayn and he said “he is not new. I have been with him for more than a year, and why does it even matter to you"

Zayn shrugged “yeah. So do you? “

Harry nodded and looked in front too “I do”

Zayn sighed “he misses you”

“what the fuck Zayn? “

Zayn shrugged “I am just saying. He misses you he never stopped”

“why are you telling me this now? “ Harry wanted to be angry but also he wanted to hear Louis was missing him.

Zayn looked at him “because I don’t want any of you hurt again”

“do you think I am gonna hurt him? Again? He cheated on me? He broke up with me”

“and he is very sorry” 

Harry frowned, but he wanted to end this useless conversation “what… what do you want? “

Zayn sighed “I want to know if you can make it? I want to know if he tries anything how will you accept it? I want to know if you will lose yourself again? Hurt yourself again”

Harry sighed because not again “Zayn I am fine”

“you were, you still are. But I want you to keep being fine. Louis is still madly in love with you, no matter what he says I know him.. And I don’t want any of you to get hurt”

"it's not k fault what do you want me to do?" 

"I want to know you are ready for this" 

“not again”Harry groaned 

Zayn almost snapped “yes again. Last time you almost killed yourself because of him”

“not just him.. “ he scolded 

“he still blames himself. He blames himself for you, for his mom. He is losing his mind and I don’t.. I don’t know how to help. He doesn’t want anyone’s help, so I need to know.. I need to know that you can handle this because I cannot get worry about you, and him, and me getting arrested.. “

“you are not getting arrested “ Harry sighed 

“and no one is going to get hurt. I could have saved you this night I could have done something “

Harry looked in front again “no, you couldn’t. We have talked about it Zayn, please,please not again"

Zayn shook his head and looked down, he was trembling “Harry you could have died”

“Zayn.. “ Harry snapped and looked at him “I have stopped thinking.. I have stopped thinking about that damn night for a year, I don’t think about hurting myself again. But ever since I stepped inside this fucking town I see panic in your eyes that I am going to end my life”

Zayn was watching him “that day, when you came to say goodbye to me-“

Harry rolled his eyes “God Zayn.. “

“you said you will never step back her again. You told me.. No you asked me to help you not to come. But I am me.. I am doing it again, I am only thinking of myself and I wanted you back, what can I do I am fucking selfish-”

“you are not selfish, of course I will be back… “

“but last time-“

“I was confused. I was a confused lost kid. We just murdered someone. We created a big lie that we pretended to believe. I was literally losing my mind and I was too much I know I was. I was panicking all the time.. I was having those nightmares I was too much that Louis couldn’t take it. I don’t blame him for cheating on me and I don’t blame you for hiding this form me, I know you knew about Louis "

Zayn was in tears but he frowned “you know? “

Harry chuckled “of course I did. When you didn’t visit me at all at the hospital. I knew”

Zayn took a deep breath, he wiped his tears “I thought we have ended this. I don’t want to go through this again”

Harry nodded, Zayn looked at him “I don’t want to think about this again”

“it’s gonna be okay “

Zayn chuckled “it will never be okay curly”

Harry giggled “stop with this nickname”

Zayn smiled “why? I love it. who started calling you this? “

Harry slowly stopped smiling “Zack”

Zayn didn’t talk, Harry sighed “then Louis heard him, he loved it and he started to call me by it. Then you all did”

Zayn smiled again “then he called you Hazza. And forbade us from trying it”

Harry smiled too, he then looked at Zayn “we will be okay Zayn. I promise “

Zayn only nodded and patted Harry’s shoulder. 

******

Harry avoided all of them for the rest of the night, he didn’t eat lunch with them said he wanted to have a round around the old city. He missed his old neighborhood and some of the old places he used to visit. 

The boys tried to accompany him but he just wanted to go alone. And while he was leaving the house he saw Louis alone in the kitchen, he was leaning trying to get something from the floor. Harry was watching him and he saw how he was struggling. It was his car keys and when he almost got it, He slipped and fell on the floor. Harry couldn’t stop himself he helped him and put him on the chair

“are you okay? “ Harry asked watching Louis.  
Obviously, he was in pain 

Louis was closing his eyes, he didn’t want to look at Harry “I am okay”

“are you sure? “

Louis snapped and looked at him hard “yes Harry I am sure”

Harry only nodded, now he was going to be cold with him. Fuck them all. Harry was leaving the kitchen when Louis called. 

Harry stopped but he didn’t turn to face him, he was angry and if he stayed he would say awful words, and the way Louis looked now, Harry was sure Louis wouldn’t take his words. 

“I am sorry, okay. About last night. I am… I am so sorry it was a moment of weakness”

Harry huffed and tried to calm himself a little  
He heard Louis struggling to walk to face him “not gonna happen again. And I talked to Nick and Liam about your boyfriend. I know Nick is getting paranoid but you trust your boyfriend then we all should respect that and trust him too”

Harry looked at Louis but he just wanted to leave. He nodded his head “yeah... Thanks “

He was leaving again but Louis said “Harry, I am really sorry”

Harry looked at him, his eyes were red and he looked so sad, Harry walked closer “I am sorry too. About you mom”

Louis almost gasped, then he looked down and all his body was tensed. Harry walked closer “you are okay? “

Louis was still looking down, he nodded his head and then he turned and walked out of the kitchen. 

Harry watched him till he disappeared inside and then Harry left the whole place. 

It was getting late, the sun was leaving this side of the earth and Harry should be at Louis ‘ House getting ready to the reunion party. 

He didn’t want to go, he was sitting at his favorite place across the river. The birds were flying and the breeze was delightful. Not so cold to disturb his asthma but it was enough to bring the memories. 

“Styles, is that you? “ Harry looked behind him and he saw a lady and a man looking back at him. He stood up to have a better look. It took him a minute to recognize them but the lady ran to his side and she hugged him so tight

“I miss you so much”, then the man also gave them a quick hug. Of course he knew them. How couldn’t he. They were Zack’s best friends. Meant his old best friends. 

Harry and Zack used to be friends since he was at his third grade. They were close and then Elena and Steve joined them one year after. With time things started to change. Their interests changed, Zack started to like football and Harry started to like… boys. 

And slowly their relationship weakened. And then Zayn Malik showed up at eight grade and he liked Harry and Harry liked him right away. They became friends and their parents also became close friends. So Zack and Harry stopped meeting, Elena and Steve took Zack’s side, and Harry and Zayn formed their own team. 

Elena and Steve were a couple since forever, their love was true and honest and they never slipped or even took a break. Not after Zack’s death 

“are you here for the reunion? “ Steve asked 

Harry nodded “yeah I think “

“how are you? Are you doing better? “ it was Elena rubbing his forearm softly 

Harry had to bit his lower lip. They were really caring and he really wanted to vanish. He wanted to go back to London where no one knew what he did, no one knew he tried to end his life two hours after the graduation, two months after Zack’s death. 

Steve “we are glad you are here, are you all here? Liam and Zayn? “ 

Liam and Zayn were also part of the football team  
“yeah, yeah we are all here”

“for Zack’s memorial right? “ Elena again 

Harry looked at her and nodded “yeah”

Steve smiled “so medicine college right? How are you doing there? “

Harry shrugged “fine I guess. What about you guys? “

Steve embraced elena “we are still together. We are doing great, studying law so we are doing okay”

Harry smiled “yeah I am happy for you”

“he will be proud you know, Zack”

Harry looked at her and Steve said “he would turn great too”

Harry looked between them and he couldn’t take it, turn great? Did they even know him? After what he did to him? To Louis’ sister? To Zayn? 

“I have to go guys.. “ Harry said walking to leave 

“we will see you later then” Steve said but Harry just walked away. 

Again, he was thinking of Zack. Zack wasn’t good. He didn’t deserve to die this way but he wasn’t good. And if he stayed alive, he would hurt a lot of people. People could be ended like Louis’ sister. 

Suddenly someone put his hand on Harry’s shoulder, Harry flinched and jumped away. It was only Nick 

“I was calling you” Nick said looking at Harry with huge eyes

Harry was hyperventilating, he was clutching his chest and he needed just to breath 

“are you okay? “ Nick asked 

Harry nodded, Nick sighed “you freaked us out, we were trying to reach you. We didn’t know where you are and-“

“I am not a kid” he said and he walked away, Nick followed him “no one said you are a kid-“

“okay then stop worrying I am not gonna fucking do it again” Harry snapped, Nick stopped walking and yelled at him “what the fuck is the wrong with you? “

“what the fuck is the wrong with you? “ Harry yelled back 

Nick huffed “is that because of your boyfriend? Harry you know why I am doing this”

“no actually Nick I don’t know why? “

“you don’t know why? Are you out of your mind? Why are you here if you don’t know why”

“maybe that’s a mistake, maybe I shouldn’t have come”

Nick was watching him “you have changed a lot Harry”

Harry chuckled and shook his head on disbelief. What did Nick expect? Of course he had changed, he wasn’t that cute sensitive boy anymore, he wasn’t that kid who was ready to sacrifice his life for the sake of his friends. No he had changed, he was a murderer who was trying to run away. He was a murderer who covered for a crime he and his friends did two years ago. He was a murderer who was betrayed, cheated on. But at last he was also a human with horrible mental issues that lead to a failed attempt of a suicide. 

“we all have changed; we are not the same anymore”

Nick was still watching him, he then looked down “okay. Can you come back now. You should get ready for the reunion “

Harry sighed and he nodded his head. After all Harry was the reason Nick was involved. He begged him for help. And because Nick loved Harry and because Nick knew everything, he helped. 

Harry was silent during the ride. He heard Nick calling Louis and told him he had Harry. Nick was watching him from time to time but he wasn’t saying any word 

“ stop staring at me” Harry finally said 

Nick giggled “I am sorry. You just grew up very good”

Harry narrowed his brows but smiled “what does it even mean? “

Nick shrugged “I am proud of you Harry, I want you to know that”

Harry didn’t talk. Nick loved Harry as a brother, nothing was going to change that. Not even a murder. 

Harry nodded, Nick looked at him “ I want you to tell me if anything goes wrong. I need to be the first to know not the last”

“nothing will happen, we will stick with our plan, so nothing will happen”

“yes. We will make sure. But I don’t mean the plan. I mean with you. Don’t push me away”

Harry rolled his eyes “Nick-“

Nick looked at the road “I don’t want to live through this fear again. Fear of losing you”

Harry looked at him “why are you saying this now? ”

Nick didn’t answer, Harry sighed and looked at the road too “we already lost each other Nick. So, stop feeling sorry for me”

Nick looked at Harry shocked but he already parked the car so Harry jumped out of it slamming the door behind him. 

He stopped inside the house and he noticed that they were all in the kitchen wait for him, so he ignored them and climbed the stairs towards the room he was supposed to stay in. 

He closed the door behind him and he collapsed on the bed. He closed his eyes and he heard the door was opened. He huffed and said “ I am okay”

Then he heard someone sat on the chair beside his bed “we know”

She was Gigi, so he opened his eyes and looked at her, she smiled “ you can go, you know if you want to leave just leave”

“what? “ he didn’t expect to hear that from her 

She sighed “everyone had suffered somehow or another those past two years. We all found ourselves in bad places at least one time. But I think you were the worst. You paid for it. You don’t deserve to be here again”

He sighed and sat on the bed “I can’t leave them too”

“let dad hear your says and leave Harry, you don’t have to go through this again”

He shook his head “why can’t anyone trust me? I am okay”

“no I trust you, I know you are okay but I need you to be forever okay”

“I am not gonna do this again. You need to trust me at some point. I can do this. We should know who is doing it who is trying to destroy us”

Gigi was watching him, then she nodded her head and she kissed him on the cheek “get ready. We should be there in an hour”

He nodded and then she left the room. 

*******  
Louis was in the garage with Liam, Liam was fully dressed his tuxedo and Louis was just lying on the bed wearing his pajama, Harry wanted Liam to tie his tie as Liam used to do. But he saw them together and he stopped at the door, no one saw him 

“you should come, who is gonna watch over him? “

Louis shrugged “Niall, Zayn.. Anyone”

“you can’t stay here alone”

“I can’t go either” Louis said for the million time 

Liam sighed and sat at the other bed across “why not? “

Louis chuckled “what kind of question is that? “

Liam was watching him waiting for an answer, Louis sighed “look at me. I can barley stand for ten minutes. People are going to talk”

“and since when you care? “

Louis shook his head “I am not going”

“we need to go all of us, we need to be seen together”

“seen together? “

“yes”

“as what? Liam we are not even friends anymore. I haven’t seen you since my accident. I haven’t seen Niall and Zayn for five months and if we met, we barley talk. And let’s not talk about Harry”

“so, all of this about Harry”

Louis huffed and didn’t talk, Harry stayed closer to hear better

“I thought you stopped ” Liam said “ I thought you were okay with that”

“I wasn’t okay with that”he snapped “I didn’t want him to come”

“because you were worried “

“I am still fucking worried. I know he keep saying he is fine.. But what if he wasn’t? What if he tried it again? “

“he didn’t try it all those two years”

“because he was away, because we weren’t there.. I wasn’t there “

“fuck Louis. Stop blaming yourself for this. I don’t know why you keep doing this? I am sure he doesn’t even blame you”

“it doesn’t change the fact that it was my fault “

Liam huffed “how? Just tell me how? “

“I fucking cheated on him” 

Harry closed his eyes, because that was true Louis was still blaming himself. 

“you were drunk, you were confused and we all were losing our shit. We had just murdered someone”

“I missed all the signs Liam” 

“we all missed it”

“I was his boyfriend, he was living with me for god sake and I let it slip. I let him collapse and I should have paid more attention. But then I cheated how do you think I feel right now? I am fucking scared I can’t sleep and all I want is just watching him breathing…”

“just stop Louis. You are being crazy here, he has been okay for two years, you haven't seen him for tow years, stop being crazy""

“I am being realistic.. I can’t go Liam I can’t stand their looks, I have killed my mom and I almost killed my boyfriend “

But Harry couldn’t stop himself, he stormed inside “stop saying this. It had nothing to do with you”

Both Liam and Louis were staring at Harry. Harry sighed “don’t blame yourself. I wasn’t me”

Louis looked down and didn’t talk 

Harry walked closer “maybe cheating on me was the last thing but it could be anything else. I mean I knew we were breaking up soon, after Zack and everything I believed everyone needed a fresh start”

“you wanted an end Harry” Louis whispered 

Harry swallowed thickly because he never talked about this with his friends, with anyone except his therapist 

“I was living my worst nightmare. Zack was my friend. We lost contact for a while but we were friends, we had memories together.. . He came to me and he apologized for treating me bad and bullying me"

Louis and Liam looked shocked, Liam asked “what? When? “

Harry squeezed his eyes and he wiped the tears, he sat beside Liam because he couldn’t get near Louis 

“after that fight in my birthday party. He came to me. I guess Louis walked to bring me something for my head and Zack came. He apologized for treating me bad the last years, he begged for my forgiveness, he cried-“ Harry chuckled “that fucking idiot cried over my shoulder. He wanted us to be friend again.. But I didn’t. Not after what he did to Zayn and to… Lottie”

Louis looked down and wiped his tears, Harry sighed “I asked him to leave. I told him he was a monster.. And he shouldn’t live.. Fuck I had no idea it was going to happen few hours later. I guess that’s why he got drunk that night and lost his shit with Zayn and Lou.. and you know the rest”

Liam squeezed Harry’s shoulder, Harry looked at him “he was my friend. He was bad, he hurt all of us-” he looked at Louis “he destroyed some of us. But he was good to me. I mean every time he bullied or something he was staying to make sure I was okay.. “

“Harry why are you saying this now? “ Louis asked with tears cascading his cheeks 

“I don’t know. I just want you to have a piece of my mind to know why I did it, everything was falling.. Our relation.. I mean I know Aaron was after you and I know he was going to choose the right moment to take you. Robin was dying, we were covering for a murder, my friend murder, his mom was visiting us because I reminded her of her late son. I was having this nightmares where he was begging me not to do this, Fuck. . My life was literally awful and I wanted everything to stop”

“I am so sorry Harry” Louis said 

Harry was still looking at him “I am sorry too”

Liam sighed and also wiped his tears “ we all took an oath that night, this secret will die with us. It is too much. For every single one. But I had no idea of that”

Harry looked at him “it does not change anything”

“but it does. I could at least stay with you-“Louis was saying but Harry stopped him “ Louis… stop. It has nothing to do with you, okay? “then he stood up. He took a deep breath “ I think you should come, we all should be there “

Louis didn’t talk, he looked down and then Harry left the place.

,******  
In front of their school, two cars stopped. Liam helped Louis to get out of the car and he gave him his crotches. Zayn who was driving also opened the door for Gigi. Harry and Niall who were in the other car stepped closer. They all looked at their building and they all froze. Each one of them had his own memory. 

Suddenly they returned back where they were seventeen again. They all were back at the start of everything. 

Before the murder, before Harry’s suicide before everything.


	2. Chapter 2

The music was high, and everyone was dancing as if it was the prom again. Louis wasn’t. He was sitting at the table watching everyone. And till this moment everything seemed okay. He somehow tried to live the moment as if it was only a reunion party, not a searching party for a mysterious attacker. Gigi and Zayn were dancing, they looked happy, no Gigi looked happy but Zayn was nervous. Niall was drinking and laughing with few of his old friends. Liam was talking with few girls but his eyes were moving everywhere just like Louis. Their eyes met and he slightly nodded his head . Harry was talking with the school principal but he seemed off. Harry always seemed off ever since he came back. 

Louis stared for few minutes and then he felt someone sat beside him. A lady with gorgeous golden hair and blue eyes. 

“I can’t believe you are all here again”

Louis looked at her and smiled “hello Perrie, how are you? “

She smiled “I am fine. How are you? I am so sorry about your mom”

Louis nodded but he couldn’t talk. Every time when his mom was mentioned he feels air leaving his body and he can't breath

“you look good” Perrie said 

Louis smiled and shook his head “I am fine. You on the other hand look marvelous”

She smiled shyly and looked in front again, at Zayn and Gigi. 

Perrie used to be Zayn’s girlfriend, they loved each other very much and their love was true. But Zayn started to show anxiety and he was mess, everything around him was falling apart and he pushed everyone away including Perrie. She tried very much to stay there for him. Louis still remembered how much she cried at Zayn’s bedroom door begging him to let her in. She waited for him. But her family had to travel, they used to spend the summer travelling around the world and when she came back Zayn was better but was with Gigi. The sheriff’s daughter. 

“they are still together “ she asked 

Louis nodded “yup. They are. How are you Perrie? “

She looked at him and smiled “I am doing great. Actually I came with my boyfriend ” she looked with love eyes to the direction of her boyfriend. He was standing with Niall and Niall was looking at him very excited. And when Louis looked at him he gasped “this is your boyfriend “

She giggled “yeah. “

“Alex Chamberlain is your boyfriend “

She was still giggling “he is”

Then Louis looked at her “wow girl. You deserve all the best”

Perrie looked at him and she squeezed his forearm “ I am happy to see you” then she stood up and left. 

Louis watched her till she reached her boyfriend where there was a group of people around him taking selfies and autographs. Louis smiled and shook his head in disbelief. Well she ended okay, she ended more than okay. Then he looked at Zayn and he saw him looking at Gigi’s eyes, she was stroking his hair and talking. She was trying to calm him down obviously and he was sure that Zayn also ended up okay. 

Someone patted his shoulder and sat beside him.   
Nick. 

“everything seemed okay” Nick asked 

Louis smiled “how did you get in? “

Nick frowned and looked at him “I am your date”

Louis chuckled “no, you are not. And you are not supposed to be here Nick. Everyone knows you”

“hay, I am not causing troubles I am an adult now. I mean I am so much different “

Louis chuckled again but didn’t talk. 

Nick sighed “how are they doing? “

Louis shrugged “they look good. But Niall is the only one who is really having all the fun”

Nick looked at where Louis was looking, he laughed “of course he would be drinking “

Then he said “Zayn looks extremely nervous “

Louis nodded and looked at Gigi and Zayn, he was trying to look around too, but he felt Zayn’s eyes were on someone. Louis followed Zayn’s eyes and there was a man staring back at Zayn and then he walked away. Louis didn’t know who was this man. He looked older and he never had seen him before. Louis looked at Zayn and he was looking down now trying hard to stay calm. Louis stood up but Nick asked “where to? “

Louis took his crutches “ I am gonna have a look outside. Watch them for me”

“are you sure? I can go”

“no, no I need some fresh air” louis said and walked out as fast as he could. 

He saw the man outside the building, he was walking alone but Louis stomach twisted, and just before he could jumped in his car, Louis called him. 

The man stopped and looked back at Louis. He closed his car door and waited for Louis 

“who the hell are you? “Louis yelled at him 

“what? “

“what are you doing here? “ Louis yelled again 

The man smiled “my sister is inside, I was checking on her”

“really!! “

“yes, really. Why do you care anyway? “

Louis huffed, he suspected the man “”what’s her name”

The man laughed in sarcasm “what do you want Tomlinson? “

“how do you know my name? “ Louis glared at him 

“of course I know your name. I know all of you. You are the kids who were accused of murdering Zack Ivery”

Louis was taken back, he swallowed thickly and tried to rebuilt his walls again “ I didn’t know Zack was murdered”

The man looked at Louis in the eyes “oh, he was. We all know he was”

“Zack died in an accident. He was a fucking addict and he felled from that cleft, that’s what the investigation said, he was an irresponsible addict”

The man took a deep breath, he put out a cigarette and lightened it “that he was. But he was murdered. I am sure you know that too”

“what are you even talking about? “

The man huffed the smoke in Louis’ face “you were investigated for days. Harry was investigated three times”

“we all were investigated. Everyone knew Zack was investigated. That didn’t mean anything “

The man shrugged and smirked, Louis felt panic rising in his chest. he felt naked and he wanted to show how strong he was “”and no one said Zack was murdered”

“no one said. But that doesn’t mean he wasn’t “

Louis groaned “what were you doing here? “

“I told you man. I was watching over my sister. Just like how you are watching over them. Harry Styles and Zayn Malik “

This man was getting under his skin “they are my friends; we look after each other”

“yeah, sure. Specially if they had their motives “

“motives? “

The man nodded “anyway. No one could prove it before. But it will not work the same again”

Louis was losing his mind. He was going to talk when he heard someone called “Hector, what are you doing? “ 

Louis turned and he saw Aaron Standell was walking towards them. He stopped beside Louis and glared at the one called Hector “is there anything wrong? “

Hector shook his head “your friend here wanted to talk to me”

Aaron nodded and said “well, you need to go now”

“I was leaving anyway”

Louis couldn’t talk, he watched him getting inside his car and moving away, he started to feel tired and his arms hurt from the crutches . He wanted to sit down. 

“are you okay? “ Aaron asked 

He looked at Aaron “do you know him? “

Aaron nodded “yeah.” And he looked down, Louis huffed “he says he has a sister here”

“yeah, Sherry is his sister”

Louis frowned, he remembered Sherry, she was a shy girl who barely talked. But he knew her brother was one of the bad guys and he was in prison. 

“how do you even know him? “ Louis asked tiredly and angry 

Aaron sighed “everyone in the football team knows him Louis ”

Louis sighed and said “well I was fired from the team because of Ivery”

Aaron nodded and they together started to walk back “how are you doing? “

Louis rolled his eyes “what do you see? “

Aaron said after a moment of silence “I am sorry I wasn’t there. I mean after your accident “

Louis looked at him and nodded his head “I didn’t expect you anyway”, Aaron smiled "still sorry" 

Louis sighed "" accepted"

“I didn’t expect to see you all here again”

“why is that? “

Aaron shrugged “I was surprised to see him.. Is he okay? “

Louis knew that also Aaron blamed himself for Harry. He was with him when they found Harry in his bedroom not breathing with barely heartbeat. He remembered how much he cried and how guilt he felt 

“he is fine”

Aaron nodded then suddenly Niall stormed outside with a panicked look. Louis looked at him and immediately felt there was something wrong “Niall, are you okay? “

Niall looked between them, he then looked down and nodded “yeah I was just looking for you” then he slightly nodded his head for Aaron as greeting, Aaron did the same. Louis was still looking at him trying to read him

Niall looked at Aaron by the corner of his eyes, maybe Aaron noticed cause he said “I will see you later “ and he walked away 

Louis watched Aaron moving away and he hastily looked at Niall “what is it”

Niall was obviously shaking “Harry was attacked at the bathroom”

“what the fuck! “

“nick and Liam are trying to wake him up”

“wake him up? You mean he is unconscious? “

Niall nodded hysterically “I don’t.. I don’t know what happened “

He helped Louis by supporting his arm and they walked inside, Niall said “Nick says no hospital he says it will attract eyes on us. He also says we can’t leave the party”

“we can’t stay either” 

Niall nodded,they were getting inside the bathroom when Louis heard Nick said from the inside “open your eyes for me Harry, come on”

And he froze. No, not again. He wasn’t going to see Harry this way again. He wasn’t going to see Harry unconscious and struggling to keep alive again. He promised himself not again. 

Niall looked at him, but Louis was hyperventilating, he leaned on the wall beside the bathroom and he said “I can’t “

Then they heard Nick again “that’s it, that’s it… do you know where you are? “

Then Liam said “don’t close it again Hazza… no I am not Lou. Lou is here he is coming”

Then Nick cursed “fuck.. Harry don’t lose it again”

Zayn said “he needs hospital “ but Nick yelled “no hospital, and where the hell is Louis? “

Louis looked at Niall and shook his head, Niall nodded and get inside. 

Louis slid down the wall and sat on the ground. He heard them trying to wake Harry up. He heard him taking barely and he heard what they agreed on. 

Then Zayn walked outside the bathroom, he saw Louis sitting and he knelt beside him “are you okay? “

Louis wiped his tears “is he okay? “

Zayn sighed “he is awake. Doesn’t remember anything but he seems okay. He is going back home and you and Nick will go with him”

“what about you? “

Zayn shook his head “we believe we should stay. If anyone ask we will tell him you left with harry and he isn’t feeling okay”

Louis rubbed his face “who could do this? He could hurt you too”

Zayn shook his head and he helped Louis to stand up. 

Then the door was opened and Nick so as Liam were supporting Harry. Harry seemed lost and looking down, his legs were barely touching the ground. 

Nick said sternly “let’s go Tommo”

*******

Louis was in the kitchen alone, he was making some hot tea for Harry, Nick left to bring some pain killers and promised he would not be late.

Louis was so scared, although Harry looked okay and when they arrived he walked by himself, he said he was only dizzy and his head hurt but he was still feeling so scared. 

He struggled to carry the cup and to climb the stairs that he had to abandon his crutches. When he opened the room he didn’t find Harry, then he saw the bathroom door was opened. He put the cup on the table and he limbed to reach the bathroom, and there he saw Harry shirtless and he was watching his reflection in the mirror. He was touching his newly formed bruises on his chest and stomach. 

Louis did not know he was hit on his body, all he knew he was only hit on the head 

“those hurt? “ Louis had to ask, Harry flinched and looked at him, he shrugged and then be walked to dress his shirt 

Louis was watching him “still dizzy? “

Harry nodded “my head hurts too”

Louis sighed “I made you some tea. And you can’t sleep, I have yo keep you awake”

Harry looked at him “why? “

Louis walked out the bathroom “concussion “

Harry nodded and he followed Louis, he sat on the bed and he winced. Louis chewed his lips. He hated to see Harry this way and that was why he voted no. 

“you still can’t remember? “

Harry only shook his head. 

Louis took the cup and he limbed to Harry and he gave him his tea. He sat on the cross bed, he was also tired and in pain. 

Harry looked at him “you don’t seem okay? “

Louis shook his head “no, just worried”

Harry nodded “yeah.. Sorry”

Louis snapped his head up to him, then he just said “Nick is bringing some pain killers for your head. When we make sure it is not a concussion you can have them”

“okay”

The silent was awkward, it was uncomfortable silence and obviously Harry wanted to sleep. 

Louis sighed “how about a movie to keep you awake”

“Louis I really want to sleep. I don’t feel okay”

“will you be sick? “

“no, but I need to lie down”

“lie down, but don’t fall asleep on me”

Harry sighed, he slowly lied his body down, he looked at the ceiling and then he said “will they be okay? “

Louis nodded “I hope so. Why? did you see anything weird? “

He shook his head and he looked at Louis “I am glad I left. Everyone saw me was shocked that I was still alive, and those who didn’t ask how I did it their eyes said all the words”

Louis was watching Harry, Harry sighed “it was awful night, and then I was attacked.. I am sure they are gonna say I tried to hurt myself again”

Louis was nervous, he didn’t know what to say, Harry was tried and upset, and Louis had no words to comfort him. 

“at Least Niall was having fun, but then I ruined the mood”

“Harry, what are you saying.. “

Harry looked at him. In the eyes and then he looked again at the ceiling “why didn’t you come? “

Louis frowned, he didn’t know what Harry meant 

“when I was at the hospital. Why didn’t you come to see me? “

Louis was holding his breath, because why Harry was talking about this now 

“I waited for you”

“I did, I came..”

“no”

“yes… I wanted to see you but Nick and Gemma didn’t let me”

Harry was watching him, and obviously he had no idea what Louis was talking about 

Louis added “they told me you didn’t want to see my face again”

Harry finally looked at the ceiling 

“I wanted to see you. I wanted to make sure that you were alive. No one let me”

Harry nodded but he didn’t look at him. 

“Aaron was there when you found me right? “

Louis nodded and whispered “yes”

“”are you still together? “

“what? No.. We were never together.. I mean we were never a thing, it was just… it was just one time. I was drunk and I wasn’t thinking. My mind was – “

“stop” Harry whispered. He looked at Louis and said “ it doesn’t matter now”

Louis found himself nodding, then the door was opened and Nick entered. He smiled when he saw Harry “how are you doing sunshine? “

Harry was so annoyed, visibly annoyed. Nick walked closer and sat beside him on the bed “what do you feel? “

Harry shrugged “I don’t know.. But I hurt”

“do you feel you will get sick? “

“maybe.. “

Nick sighed “Harry, what happened? “

Harry shook his head “I can’t remember. I can’t even remember the trip to the bathroom, all I remember I was talking to Mr Dean and he was making sure I am not gonna end my life again, he was trying to advice me that life matters and I shouldn’t let go”

Nick was taken back “Harry-“

“just like everyone else. Ever since I came here and people keep asking and keep pretending they care, even you”

“what does this suppose to mean? “

Harry huffed and looked at the ceiling again “my head hurt, I can’t talk”

Nick looked at Louis who only shrugged. 

“will they be okay there? Zayn and the others? “

Nick looked at him “yeah.. They will be fine “

Harry huffed “the sheriff called me. I am expected to meet him tomorrow morning “

Nick and Louis again shared a look, then Nick said “ okay, we will talk about it later, right now you need rest”

“I need to go home” Harry whispered, his eyes were closed and he didn’t move, then he added “I don’t want this. I don’t want any of this”

“Harry-“

He then rubbed his face and said “I know. I know” he then looked between them “I am just scared that I might ruin it. I could barely survive the last time. I was freaking out every time I remembered, now I have to go by myself and do it all over again"

Louis saw how Harry was trying to remain calm. How he was struggling “you will be fine”

Harry looked at Louis, he wanted to say something but he closed his eyes and again looked at the ceiling. 

“we are there for you okay” Nick said “we will be there like the last time”

Harry didn’t look at them, he slightly nodded his head and then said “my chest hurts”

Louis frowned “is it your asthma? “

Harry nodded again. Louis looked around him for his bag “okay, where is your inhaler? “

Harry looked at him “I don’t need it now. But it’s in my bag just in case”

Louis nodded and he wanted to stand up but Nick stood up and brought Harry’s bag, Harry rubbed his chest and now Louis was going to panic, Harry said “the external pocket”

Nick nodded and he put out the inhaler and gave it to Harry. Harry took two puffs but he didn’t leave the inhaler, he kept it between his fingers and then Nick said “do you wanna eat something? “

Harry shook his head, then Nick looked at Louis “can you help me at this thing? “

Louis frowned but he followed Nick anyway. 

*****

“what is the wrong with him?” Nick asked Louis, Louis shrugged and sat down because his legs hurt “he was attacked, he has to be questioned again, he is nervous “

“he is angry. We don’t want angry Harry now cause angry Harry leads to disasters”

Louis didn’t answer, Nick asked “did you talk? “

Louis looked at him “do you mean I made him angry”

“I don’t know Louis, tell me anything”

Louis huffed “he is angry at you”

Nick frowned “why? What did you say? “

“he asked me why I didn’t visit him at the hospital back then”

Nick sighed and looked down, Louis said “you said he didn’t want me there, you and Gemma lied to me”

“we didn’t lie to you” Nick rubbed his face and sat beside Louis “we thought it was the right thing. We didn’t know if you met again what could happen. We were scared that he might do it again”

Louis snapped “he was going to a Rehab how was he going to do it again. I needed to see him, maybe that was the reason he broke up with me”

Nick didn’t look at Louis, but Louis’ heart dropped 

“please tell me he wanted to break up with me”

Nick sighed “it was Anne’s idea”

“oh my God” he could not breath. They lied to him, they lied to both of them, Nick added “she told him you broke up with him”

Louis looked at him with huge eyes, he wished it wasn’t true, he hoped he didn’t hear right, Nick finally looked at him “we couldn’t argue that, Harry wanted to die Louis.. That was – “

Louis wanted to breath, he couldn’t breath and he wanted some fresh air, he stood up and he was dizzy. He felt Nick’s hand on his shoulder but he yanked his hand away 

“Tommo. That wasn’t my decision i-“

“I need some air” Louis couldn’t even look at Nick. He walked ignoring all the pain that shooted in his leg and he walked out of the whole house. He was crying, he was crying hard and he didn’t know what to do. He lost Harry for a lie. If he knew.. He would try harder. They made it clear that harry didn’t want to see him, that Harry wanted to break up and never meet again. They told him Harry did not want him to have his number or know where he was living. They told him every possible lie they could. 

******   
Louis was sitting in the open air in front of the garage. He was smoking and thinking how his life had took that awful turn. 

He wasn’t crying anymore but his chest was hurting. He was so much angry but also he knew there was no reason to be angry now, it was too late already and he couldn’t tell Harry his mom was lying. 

“are you okay? “ Louis looked up and saw Liam without his tie and jacket, his shirt’s sleeves were rolled up and he looked exhausted but Louis did not want to even ask 

Liam sat beside him and he looked at the smoke “you can’t smoke having two people with asthma here”

Louis shook his head and didn’t talk. Liam signed “Nick told me what happened “

“did you know? “ Louis snapped his head up to Liam   
“no.. Not the whole story. I know Harry wanted to see you but it was his family decision, you know Anne was losing her mind. But I didn’t know they lied to both of you”

Louis shook head in frustration “I could have make things right, if I knew the truth I would… I would stay.. I would never let him go. They made me believe he ended everything between us Liam” his voice cracked at the last words. 

Liam swallowed thickly and Louis wiped his tears immediately, Liam squeezed his shoulder and said “the only good part is, he is doing good, he found himself a boyfriend and he is a good man”

Louis looked in front and bit his lower lip, Liam sighed “maybe Anne was right”

Louis glared at Liam, Liam shrugged “if he stayed between us he wouldn’t get better, Louis we all had our misery after Zack but we tried to survive, we wanted to survive and forget about it but Harry… Harry wanted to end his life. He wanted to die. If I was his mother i would do the same”

Louis tears were on his cheeks now “I could take good care of him. I would keep him safe Liam, it should be me his boyfriend not that good man. It should be me who lives with him.. And share him everything. How could they take this away from me? How could she punish me this way”

“it’s her son Tommo. Her own and only son. She would do anything to save his life”

Then they heard “here you are” it was Zayn. 

He sat beside Louis and took the cigarette from his fingers, he looked at Liam and Louis “are we allowed? “

Louis chuckled and Liam sighed “just outside”

Zayn smiled and took a big drag, he looked at Louis “how are you doing? “

Louis shook his head and didn’t talk 

Zayn huffed the smoke “Niall is telling Harry about the Liverpool fantastic player”

Louis giggled and Liam said “jealous? “

Zayn look sat him with a raised brow “should I be? “

Liam shrugged “she get herself a famous boyfriend instead of-“ then he cut himself out 

Zayn nodded and took another drag, he said while breathing the smoke out “instead of a criminal, right? “

Louis chuckled “we are a gang to be specific”

Zayn only chuckled but they all remained silent after that. 

*****  
Louis didn’t sleep that night, he didn’t sleep with Nick and Niall at the same room, he went to the garage and stayed there. Niall was too wasted to ask and Nick knew Louis was too angry, so they let him. 

He didn’t expect to see Harry the next morning in the kitchen early. He wasn’t alone though, Zayn and Nick were there too. 

Zayn was looking at Louis shocked “wait a minute, did you sleep at the garage? “ 

Harry also looked at Louis maybe a little worried, Louis knew he was worried because he still know Harry.   
“I did”

“but why?”

Nick looked down and didn’t talk, Zayn added “it is freezing there, I hope you didn’t get yourself sick”

Louis huffed and headed to the coffee “I am Fine Zayn” he poured himself some coffee and looked at Harry who was holding his head “how do you feel now? “

Harry nodded “better I guess. But I need some sleep”

Nick said “you need to be focused. You will meet the sheriff in few hours”

Harry groaned “I know I know” then he asked Gigi “can’t Gigi do anything about it? “

Zayn shrugged “no, plus she didn’t sleep here last night “

Louis looked at Zayn “why? “

Zayn sighed “I didn’t want her here, not after Harry’s attack. I mean I am worried about her”

Louis nodded “ Liam and Niall still sleeping? “

Harry nodded “I saw Liam taking two pills so I don’t expect seeing him soon"

But Zayn and Nick looked at Harry with shocked eyes, Harry frowned “what? “

Nick “what are you talking about? “

Harry looked at Louis for help “Liam sleeping pills? “

Louis sighed “I told him”

Zayn cursed but Nick snapped “Fuck Louis”

“I am sorry it slipped”

“are you stupid, he is not supposed to know”

But Harry yelled “hay, I am still here. And if I want to do it again I will not fucking use Liam’s pills it didn’t work last time, did it? "

Then silence, Harry must had realized what he said cause he said “it doesn’t mean I want to do it but.. fuck guys.. You need to trust me here; you are adding pressure on me”

Zayn finally nodded “you are probably right.. But you need to know we all trust you here”

Louis nodded but he didn’t talk. 

Nick sighed “okay, tell me what happened last night”

Harry shook his head “I don’t know, I still can’t remember “

“Harry, you have to remember anything”

“I remember going to the bathroom, but I.. I don’t think I saw anything. All I know I was maybe punched few times at chest and belly since they hurt, and of course my head” Louis wanted to kill whoever hurt Harry this much, he walked and sat by Harry 

Nick huffed “okay, have you seen anything.. Was there anyone”

“yes.. I guess, but he left.. I mean I saw him leaving “

Zayn asked “who? He might saw something.. Or “

Harry was looking at the table avoiding meeting their eyes, Nick asked “Harry? “

Harry took deep breath and said “it was Aaron”

And Louis felt the blood froze in his veins   
Nick said “Aaron Standell? “

Harry nodded, Zayn cursed “what the fuck? Did he do that to you? “

Harry shook his head “I saw him leaving, he barley talked to me, he acted as if he had seen a ghost or something . I mean I don’t know”

Nick slammed the table with his fist “did you talk? Did he tell you anything? “

Harry shook his head “he avoided me like all of them”

Nick jumped on his feet “that fucking asshole-“

“he didn’t do it” Louis finally talked, Nick glare sat him “it is not really the right time to defend him”

But Louis ignored Nick and looked at Zayn “do you know any Hektor? Sherry's’ brother? “

Zayn looked pale for a second “what? “

“I saw you staring at him during dancing, so how do you know him? “

Nick was also watching Zayn, he then yelled “you know him? “

Maybe he yelled too loud because Harry flinched and the voice hurt his head 

Zayn said “what does this have to do with Aaron? “

Louis huffed “I saw you looking at him, then I followed him outside. Obviously he is one of those who believe that Zack was murdered”

Harry looked at Louis with huge eyes and Nick said “Did he tell you that? “

Louis nodded “something like that, he said he knew we murdered him”

“who is we?”

Louis looked down “me, Harry and Zayn, and he guess we all have our motives, you know same talk from before"

Zayn was losing his mind “what the hell? And you mention this now? What did he even say? “

Louis shrugged “just fucking rambling. Same things we heard two years ago.. That we had a motive to kill him”

Nick shook his head in distress while Harry asked “but the police said we were innocent, why did he say that? “

“obviously not all of the people believe the police. But I need to know how do you know him Zayn? “

Zayn didn’t talk, then Nick said “I know him, not Zayn”

Louis looked at Nick “Aaron told me everyone in the football team knows him”

“because he is a fucking dealer”

Louis snapped his head up to Zayn “are you using again? “

Harry looked at Zayn shocked “what? “

“no” Zayn finally talked “I swear I am clean. It just.. When I saw him I don’t know.. I was scared to collapse again. I mean I know he is a dealer and I am not at my best time right now"

Harry then looked at Nick “how do you know him? “

Nick huffed “who do you think was getting him his drugs”

“oh my God what is happening? “ Harry almost yelled 

“a lot” Zayn yelled back, then he looked at Harry “a lot happened since you left. You left and never looked back Harry you have missed a lot of things. We all were dealing with our shit by our own way So don’t look surprise okay”

Harry opened his mouth to say something but he closed it again and looked down, Louis looked angry at Zayn he was not supposed to talk to Harry this way. 

Nick finally said “I never liked him” 

Louis gritted his teeth “he didn’t do it”

“stop defending him”, “I am not defending him. But I know. He didn’t do this. He would never hurt Harry”

Then silence, no one spoke any word. 

Nick looked at Harry “do you remember what did you say at the investigation? “

Harry looked at him and nodded “I guess”

“guess? “

“I don’t know, it happened two years ago. Even if I forget I will blame my suicide”

“Harry? “ Nick didn’t like what he heard 

“I don’t have any other plan. I have been trying to remember every detail in our big lie. I can’t sleep because my mind is working so hard. I don’t know.. Maybe there is something missing here or there but the story is the same”

Nick nodded “okay, tell us. We might help”

Harry took a deep breath, he looked between Louis and Zayn “it was my birthday, and then-“ 

“Harry” Liam entered the kitchen holding his own phone, he gave it up Harry “it is your mom”

Harry’s face turned white, he cursed under his breath and took the phone from Liam, he picked his phone from his pocket and looked at it

“yes mom” then he closed his eyes and put his phone in front. Louis could hear his mom screaming through the phone, Harry sighed “mom, it’s just the reunion… I know I know but I missed them. No, no I am okay I swear to God I am okay” he looked at Liam and said “no I am staying with Liam. Yeah they are all here.. “then he looked down “no, I didn’t see him. I don’t know I heard he is sick or something “ 

Louis knew he was talking about him. He stood up to leave the kitchen and Nick and Liam left the kitchen. Louis didn’t leave he stayed at the door frame. 

“I can’t mom, the investigation opened again. Yeah Zack’s investigation and the sheriff needs me, mom… mom calm down. No mom you don’t need to come I am sure it is nothing. Mom please trust me in this. I need someone to trust me. I will be fine. Okay.. Okay I will you noted. Thanks. Love you too”

He ended the call and put the phone in front of him.   
“Justin told her, she called me twenty times and she got worried so she called Justin and he told her I am here”

Louis nodded “are you okay? “

Harry looked at Louis “I don’t know Lou, I am scared”

Louis nodded “you know I trust you right? “

The door bell rang but Louis didn’t move, he added “how is Anne? “

Harry shrugged “she is trying.. I mean I pretty succeeded to make her worry all the time”

Louis smiled “she is a mom Harry, they always worried no matter what”

Harry nodded and smiled “yeah.. You are probably right”

"she probably hates me now" Louis said trying not to look hurt   
Harry looked at him "no" 

Louis sighed “Harry I want to tell you something “

Harry looked at him but Zayn entered the kitchen, he was so nervous but he looked at Harry “Harry, someone here wants to see you”

Harry frowned and Louis looked outside the kitchen and he gasped. Cause outside was standing Zack’s mother. 

******   
Harry and Mrs. Ivery were sitting alone. The woman was very elegant, although she looked sad and dressed in black but she remained her beauty. 

“I missed you Harry”

Harry looked at her and didn’t talk. 

“I remember you always was there. I remember you were close at some point. I don’t know what happened between you.. Or how it happened “

Harry nodded, he was looking at her “I like boys.. He didn’t like the idea”

The woman nodded and wiped her tears “yeah. I heard about the bullying, I heard that he hurt you”

Harry nodded 

She sniffed “he loved you.. I know he did. You were his closest friend” she wiped her tears “he always told me that”

Harry couldn’t hear those words now “Mrs. Ivery.. I am sorry but I don’t know what do you want from me”

She nodded her head and wiped her tears again “ yeah.. Yeah… sorry. I know you don’t want to be a part of this again.. Not after what happened to you the last time “

“part in what? “

“the case is reopened” the woman said 

“I know. I will meet the sheriff later”

“yeah, I know…” she took a deep breath “ he was murdered Harry. I know you know”

Harry looked at her shocked “what? I don’t know what you are talking – “

“Harry please. I know he hurt you.. But I also know he had a good heart, he wasn’t the perfect friend.. But he was my son. And he was murdered and I feel it”

Harry tried not to panic “Mrs. Ivery. He made an accident “

She shook her head “no, I know he was drunk but my son never drives whole being drunk”

Harry shrugged “maybe that time he did”

“”there were photos Harry”

Harry felt the world spinned around him, the woman continued “someone sent me a photograph of you and he left a note”

Harry swallowed thickly “Mrs Ivery.. I don’t know what you saying “

She moved closer and held Harry’s hand “please Harry, if you know anything.. Please say it, we can protect you. We can do whatever it takes to save you.. But please. My son deserves justice”

Harry felt his eyes stung, his tears formed in his eyes “I don’t know what are you talking about. I said all I know”

“Harry you tried to kill yourself”

“because I was having a lot-“

“because you know. Because you were trying to hide something “

Harry pulled his hand away, he stood up “what are you trying to do? “

She stood up too “I am sorry, I am sorry.. I shouldn’t have said that.. But Harry please.. If you know anything. Please say it”

Harry wiped his tears but he didn’t look at her. His heart was racing his chest was closing in him and he felt dizzy. 

The woman stared at h for a moment then she took her purse and left the place. 

Harry looked at where she walked and he wanted to lean on something, he felt he was going to fall.   
He felt strong grip helped him to sit down “what happened? “

It was Zayn and he was looking at harry with pale face, Harry closed his eyes “my head hurts”

Then he heard Liam saying “I will get you some pain killers”

“they know something “ Harry said, he opened his eyes and he looked at them, they all were there even Niall 

“they have something “

******

Harry was sitting in the investigation room, same room he was freaking out every time he stepped inside, just like now, he was freaking out and his heart was going crazy. 

He just needed a call with Justin, of course he didn’t tell Justin anything but he just wanted to hear his calming voice. Louis heard his phone call he didn’t talk but Harry saw tears in his eyes. He didn’t ask. 

Harry was sitting and in front of him were some photos, he was looking at them they were their photos, at the same place where Zack died. But not from the same day 

“have you seen those photos before? “ the sheriff asked. 

Harry looked at him, he had Gigi’s same eyes and hair color, he was a handsome man

“ I didn’t “ his hands were shaking, and his words were cut 

The sheriff “feeling okay? “

Harry nodded “just nervous”

“you are not gonna pass out again, are you? “ he smiled, Harry smiled too and shook his head, the sheriff asked “do you wanna something to drink? “, Harry again shook his head 

The sheriff nodded “okay, those photos of you and your friends, right? “

Harry nodded 

“I thought you said you have never been to this place before? And according to this photos you have been there occasionally “

Harry frowned, he didn’t understand what did this had to do with the case 

“it’s a public place. Maybe we went there couple of times”

“but you said you never been there”

“I said that? “ Harry didn’t remember saying this at all   
“one of your friends did”

Harry shook his head “I don’t know. I mean obviously we did. But I don’t know maybe it was after the accident or something “

The sheriff shook his head “it was Christmas. Two months before the accident “

Harry nodded his head and looked at the photos again, he then looked at the sheriff “I am sorry sir, but where did you get those from? Someone was watching us or what? “

The sheriff looked at Harry “ let me worry about that”  
Harry sighed, he knew the sheriff’s ways so he didn’t comment 

“I don’t understand, you reopened the case because of some photos sent of us? What? Are we suspects or something? We were not even his friends “

The sheriff nodded “that’s right, that’s why you didn’t invite him for your birthday “

Harry didn’t talk. 

“he came anyway, and you made a big fight”

Harry sighed “didn’t we talk enough about it before? “

The sheriff nodded “yes we did, I just wanted to remember things again with you”

Harry nodded “okay”

“why didn’t you invite him? You were friends since kindergarten”

“and we stopped being friends since eighth grade”

“why? “

Harry sighed, the sheriff knew why “because I came out and he didn’t like that”

The sheriff nodded “so, he started bullying you”

Harry nodded, “you hated him for that? “

Harry looked at the sheriff “am I accused? Because I didn’t invite him for my birthday? “

“no, but I need to know what happened after the party”

Harry frowned “what do you mean? “

“did you talk? You and him? “

Harry shook his head, “so you haven’t seen him after your party? “

“he ruined the party, he caused me a major asthma attack”

The sheriff nodded “Harry, why did you try to end your life”

Harry looked at him, he took a deep breath although his chest hurt “ I don’t know. The case and Zack was dead”

“you said you weren’t friends”

“but we were at some point. We shared some memories that kept hunting me. I was confused. Robin my step dad was fighting his last day’s at cancer. My boyfriend was cheating on me”

The sheriff nodded, he stared at Harry for few seconds then he took a file in front of him, and took a paper from him and put it in front of Harry   
“do you recognize this? “

Harry looked at the paper, and he froze. He knew this paper, he remembered writing this paper. The world stopped, everything stopped. He was just hearing his loud breathing and accelerated heart rate 

“Harry.. Are you okay? “ the sheriff asked, Harry looked at him but he couldn’t hear him. He looked swaying, or was Harry swaying. 

His chest closed completely, there was no air on or out 

The sheriff left his chair and rushed to him, Harry saw the man talking to him, massaging his chest. 

But he couldn’t breath. Everything was collapsing around him.

The sheriff rubbed his cheeks, he was trying to gain his awareness but Harry was fighting to breath, to talk, and to open his eyes. 

That was not true. He thought Louis had this paper, he thought no one knew about this paper. Cause that paper was 

His suicide note 

Then darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Two years ago, 

Harry was walking to school, he used to walk to school with Zayn, but Zayn was in the hospital recovering from knee injury and Harry had to walk by himself. He put his headphones on and he started walking scrolling through his phone. 

His phone rang and he smiled and answered immediately 

“Lou I am on my way”

“fine.. I am waiting for you”

Then he ended the call. Suddenly something black covered his face and his hands were held by strong arms, he didn’t know what was happening then he felt a punch in his stomach that almost knocked him out, then another then another. Then he was pushed to the ground where the kicks continued. Harry was shocked and in pain that he couldn’t even yell. He didn’t move a muscle, he just surrendered taking the kicks and trying his best not to pass out in the middle of the street. 

"where is the boyfriend now you little piece of shit" 

“enough, alright that’s enough “ he heard a recognizable voice. And he started to cry right away. 

When the kicks finally stopped, he heard footsteps walking away and some laughing then one said “that fag deserved it… “ then another shouted “you have to watch your back Styles”

the footsteps walked away with continuous laughter.

Harry was on his back trying to breath, he slowly moved the black cloth that was on his head and threw it away. He was crying now because his chest hurt badly. He sat on the ground and he searched his pocket. He put out his inhaler and he took two puffs, he looked around him for any eye witnesses but the street was suddenly empty. 

He waited till the pain subsided a little and his breathing back to normal again. He stood up and he cleaned his clothes. Everything hurt, all his body hurt and he knew it would gonna leave bruises and bring questions. 

His phone went off . It was Louis again. 

He didn’t answer this time he just walked to school trying to calm himself down, trying to think that only few months left. 

He entered the school and he was trying to avoid everyone. He then saw Louis standing by his own locker. When he saw Harry he said 

“what took you so long? “

But Harry didn’t answer, he opened his locker and took a book to got to class. 

“what happened to you? “ 

Again Harry didn’t answer, he walked to the bathroom followed by Louis “Fuck Harry, are you okay? “

Harry entered the bathroom and headed to wash his face, he saw a bruise started to form on his forehead, he washed his face immediately and he tried not to look in pain, he knew Louis was watching. 

“I was hit by a car” he said 

Louis gasped “what the- are you okay? Are you hurt? “

Harry shrugged and looked at him “my body hurt but I don’t believe anything is broken”

Louis walked closer and examined him by his eyes “what hurt the most? Do you need a hospital? “

He shook his head “no Lou. I am okay. The man stopped to take me to the hospital but I am really good” Harry was shocked from himself, he didn’t expect lying was that easy for him. 

Louis sighed “ at least let me help”

Louis touched his bruise and Harry winced “I am fine really. It is nothing. Please don’t make big deal of it. I don’t want to scare anyone. They are already sacred about Zayn”

Louis sighed and looked at Harry’s Eyes “I called him this morning. Told him we were going to visit him after school, is that okay with you? “

Harry nodded, then the door was opened and Niall entered “morning guys”

Louis answered while Harry felt pain in his chest and he couldn’t talk. 

“are you okay Harry?” Niall asked 

Harry looked at him and smiled “sure”

Louis heard how strained his voice was so he distracted Niall “we are going to see Zayn after school”

Niall nodded and looked at Louis “of course. Have you seen Liam? “

Louis nodded “yeah, he is here somewhere, but he is not coming with us he has a training. Anyway. Let’s go, we don’t want to be late”

Niall didn’t move, Harry and Louis looked at him and stopped. 

Louis asked “are you okay Niall? “

Niall sighed and nodded, he looked at Harry and said “yeah I am okay”

******

In the hospital, Harry, Niall and Louis were in Zayn’s room. Zayn had a terrible accident last week. He was training football with his team and he was attacked as a part of the game. It was Zack who attacked him and he broke two ribs and destroyed his knee, the school said it as a little aggressive but Zayn and his friends knew it was intentional. 

Zayn had been in hospital ever since. He was getting better but his knee was getting worse. 

Louis was sitting by him on the bed telling him stories about classes and trying to cheer him up with Niall. Harry was watching them in silence. He didn’t want to talk, he didn’t want up even be there but he had for Zayn. 

“are you okay curly? “ Zayn asked 

Harry looks at him and he nodded “yeah, I am fine”   
then he stood up “I am gonna bring some coffee, anyone? “

Niall shook his head “I am good”

He looked at Louis who shook his head and then he left the room. Harry was mind absent, he was struggling to walk. Then he stopped walking and sat on the nearest chair, not because he was tired but because he was angry at himself. Then he cried.   
Zack was his friend. He was once his best friend and now Zack hit him every once and while, bullying when ever he got the chance, and of course he was the reason for the death of Louis’ sister. 

“are you okay? “ 

Niall asked and then sat beside him. Harry wiped his tears right away and nodded his head “sure”

Niall sighed “I know they attacked you again”

Harry closed his eyes and didn’t talk, Niall said “I heard them talking. Harry you have to tell someone”

“no”

“why? They will hurt you bad some day”

Harry shook his head “ no, Niall please don’t “

“just tell me why?” 

Niall didn’t understand, he never did

“what do you think will happen if they know, what do you think Louis would do, it is like we are giving him another reason to fucking kill Zack”

“you can’t be serious, you don’t want to tell anyone because of Louis? “

“yes Niall. Because I know how will he react, I know he will do something stupid. We finally put him together after lottie”

Niall shook his head but he didn’t talk, he looked down so maybe Harry had a point there 

“I will be fine” harry sighed 

Niall looked at him “are you sure about this? Because you are fucking scaring the shit out of me. I mean this is fucking serious”

Harry huffed “it’s only for few months left. Then we will all graduate and leave for college. Juts let it be”

Niall sighed “I am afraid something bad could happen Harry. What if he attacked you and you were hurt and no one knows? “

Harry looked at him “listen. I am not that weak okay, plus Zack has been a nightmare since I came out, it is always like that and I really don’t give a shit”

“it was not always like that. It was only few stupid things he used to do. Now he is hurting you. He is attacking you and-“

“Niall please”

“you please. I am always worried about all of you. Louis and Zayn and now you”

“you don’t need to worry about me”

“Harry – “

“Niall.. Please. Just drop it okay”

Niall didn’t talk, Harry sighed “let us worry about Zayn now, and then we can think about it okay? “

Niall slightly nodded his head. 

“his mom is scared, she doesn’t know how to tell him that his knee is ruined for life and he can’t play again” Niall siad 

Harry rubbed his face and didn’t talk 

“it’s always Zack you know” Naill said, Harry looked at him and Niall continued “it is always him. First you and then Lottie, and then Zayn.. And he is still being a jerk to you”

Harry sighed “just few months left, everything will be fine”

Niall finally nodded and then asked “are you sure you are okay? “

“yeah, I am”

But he wasn’t, and he wasn’t going to be okay again. Actually things were getting worse and worse. 

****** 

Harry was walking towards his house when he saw someone sitting on the front steps. He frowned and his heart was going crazy but he ignored everything, he clutched his bag and he was walking up his stairs   
“ Styles” 

Harry huffed and stopped at the middle of the stairs, he looked at that guy and asked “what do you want Zack? “

Zack stood up “I just came to check on you”

“check on-“ then Harry laughed “what is it! Are you sick or something, is this a prank? "

“Harry.. “

“I don’t understand you, you just beat the shit out of me-“

“I wasn’t there”

“I heard your fucking voice”

Zack stopped talking, he took a deep breath “ I know you are mad”

Harry was angry now “why are you here? “

“I just wanted to know if you were okay or not, Listen I wasn’t there at the start but when I know it was you I asked them to stop”

Harry was looking at him “this is even worse”

Then he gave him his back and was going to climb the stairs again 

“Harry please, stop treating me this way”

“what way? “ Harry snapped, then he ran down stairs “I don’t understand why you are here”

“I want to-“

“I don’t believe you”

“Harry you are my friend “

“friend? We are not friends Zack, what are you talking about”

Zack huffed “is this because of Tomlinson? “

“and why the hell do you mention him now”

“because ever since his sister died, he’s been saying that it was my fucking fault that she ended her life”

“Harry snapped again “don’t you even mention her again. His sister.. You girlfriend killed herself. So at least show the family some respect "

“I did, till her lunatic brother started to say shit about me, and now he is accusing me for Zayn”

Harry almost yelled “Zayn is your fault”

“it was only an accident, he can’t play, how is this my fault “

Harry didn’t want to lose his temper, so he backed off and said “just leave “

Zack “we used to be friends, you were my only best friend “

”no I wasn’t. And we aren’t friends Zack and not because of Louis, because of what you did to me when I first came out to you”

“come on that was million years ago”

“people started to bully me because of what you did. I was fucking thirteen and I was too scared to walk alone, so please you cut this crab and leave”

Then he run upstairs and slammed the door behind him. 

****** 

Harry entered the garage that turned to be Louis’ room. Louis was there talking on the phone to Liam. Harry gave him a quick hug and then he collapsed on the bed. And immediately he closed his eyes. 

Louis was watching him worriedly and he ended the phone with Liam and lied beside him 

“everything okay?” Louis asked 

Harry sighed but still eyes closed “Robin is getting worse”

Louis frowned “oh. I am so sorry. How is Anne? “

He shrugged but didn’t talk 

“you called” Harry said and looked at Louis 

Louis nodded “yeah. Zayn knows”

“shit”

Louis nodded “I was just with him. His mom called me and she was crying. I had to go”

“why didn’t you send me text or anything. You could have asked Gemma to wake me up”

Louis shook his head “no love, I was worried about you. I know you needed some sleep. Have you told your mom about the accident “

Harry shook his head and closed his eyes again, Louis sighed “I figured. Does anything hurt? “

Harry “yeah. My brain”

Louis intertwined their hands together “few months left and we will be out of here”

“yeah”

“everything is going to be alright “

Harry again nodded, then Louis kissed his hand, Harry looked at him “how did Zayn take it? “

Louis shrugged “just like Zayn.but it could be worse “ 

then he groaned “god i want to kill him Harry, I want to fucking kill him”

“but you won’t. You just said few months left. He doesn’t deserve to even think about him”

Louis huffed and rubbed his eyes “I just hope one day he can pay for what he did”

Harry didn’t answer that, he just looked at the ceiling. 

“Nick called “ Louis said, Harry frowned and looked at him “really! “

“I don’t know why he called me but he asked about you”

“me? “

“he says he is worried about you, you are not answering him or returning his calls? “

Harry huffed and then he sat on the bed, Louis was watching him “what? Did you fight or something? “

“no”

“then? “

Harry looked at him “it’s nothing. I will call him”

“Harry? “

“Louis, just drop it okay. You are already don’t stand each other I don’t know why he called you”

“because he is obviously worried”

“I am fine”

“and now I’m worried. Is there any reason you wouldn’t be Fine Harry? “

Harry groaned and stood up “god. What with you tonight”

Louis jumped on his feet “what with you? I didn’t say anything and the minute I mentioned Nick you-“

“I am gonna go” but Louis didn’t let him, he caught his hand and made him face him “I need answers now. What’s the matter”

Harry was looking down “nothing 

“it doesn’t look like nothing”

Harry looked at him “ I am just stressed out Louis”

“why? “

“why? Is that a question? Look at us? Look at me. My step-dad the only dad I know is dying, Zayn is shit, Liam is fucking hiding something and I can barely talk to you before you start investigating me”

“I am not investigating you… and wait, what with Liam? “

Harry huffed and he said “I have seen him talking to Nick the other day. I asked Nick and he lied to me. I didn’t want to ask Liam because if Nick is lying then Liam will too”

Louis frowned “what do you think happening? “

Harry shrugged “I don’t know. But.. I don’t know. I mean I know Nick won’t hurt him or give him anything but I can’t find a reason why they are meeting “

“maybe you should ask Nick again”

Harry shook his head “Nick is a jerk, he won’t tell me”

“he loves you, if you asked again he will-“

Harry looked at him with a raised brow “really!”

Louis smiled “if it is only about Liam then I can handle you talk to him, besides he called me and he is really worried about you. It felt like you are hiding something “

Harry chuckled “yeah right”

“just give it a try”

“no… I don’t know, I know Nick. He is so overprotective that he believes everything could hurt me”

And that was true and Louis knew that, maybe that was the only reason he believed that Nick deserved another chance. 

“just try it again, okay? “

Harry nodded his head “listen.. My head is killing me”

Louis frowned “is it because of the accident. And why we did not talk about it? “

“because there is nothing to talk about. I wasn’t paying attention. It is my mistake really. And the man was decent enough to stop and try to help”

Louis was watching him, he didn’t comment, he only nodded his head and Harry feared that he light didn’t believe him. 

“have you eaten anything? “ he finally asked 

Harry stretched his body but he winced and clutched his side “I.. I made dinner for mom”

Louis looked at his hand on his side but again he didn’t comment “that didn’t answer the question. Have you? “

“yeah, I think. Anyway, I need to go”

“what? Where? “

“I need to go to see Robin, he asked about me.. Says he wants to wish me a happy birthday “ he smiled   
Louis nodded “Anne told me she is planning a big party”

Harry nodded “ yeah, not gonna happen “

“what? We could use some fun”

Harry shook his head “I can’t Lou. I can’t while my father and my best friend are in hospital “

Louis sighed “you are that upset, aren’t you? “

Harry looked at him “I am. I am upset and tired, angry because it is unfair. It is just unfair. And I.. I don’t wanna be selfish but Robin can’t just go and leave us. Not now… “ tears formed in his eyes and Louis nodded his head and he hugged Harry “it will be alright “

Harry shook His head but he buried his face on Louis’ neck, Louis rubbed his hair “whatever happens it will be alright. I am here for you, I will always be here for you, okay? “

“promise? “

Louis frowned because how come Harry suspected that “sure baby, of course I promise “

Harry then looked at him and Louis wiped Harry’s tears, then he kissed his lips and said “do you want me to come with you? “

Harry shook his head and closed his Eyes “no, you need some rest. I will be fine. I won’t stay for long, I can’t anyway it’s twisting my heart and I can’t breath”

“Harry.. “ Louis said softly 

“I will be fine.. It is okay, see you tomorrow “

And he walked away, “take care please “ Louis said and Harry left the place. 

*****   
Harry entered his house later after midnight, he stayed long with Robin, they talked, Harry cried. He was still crying and he hated everything. He was so angry and he wanted to shut his mind down and sleep. 

Harry stepped inside the kitchen for some water he opened the fridge 

“why aren’t you answering my calls? “

Harry didn’t flinch or anything, it wasn’t the first time he found Nick waiting for him. But he wasn’t ready for this   
He took his water bottle and closed the fridge, he looked at Nick “what are you doing here? “

“I was trying to call you”

“and I wasn’t answering “

“yeah, why? “ nick stood up and walked to him. 

“you know why” 

Nick sighed “is it about Payne again? “

Harry kept glaring at him hut he didn’t talk 

Nick huffed “why does it matter to you? Can’t he talk to me? “

“no, he can’t. You are not getting along and out of nowhere he sees you in private? What, are you selling him drugs too? “

“fuck you Styles “

But Harry walked away and start drink. 

“is this how you see me now, a drug dealer? “

“aren’t you now? “ 

Nick looked down and then he said “I shouldn’t have come”

“yeah, you shouldn’t “

Then Nick rushed and took his phone and keys and stormed outside the house slamming the door behind him.

****

Next morning Harry closed his locker and was walking to the class when he remembered he forgot his inhaler in the locker and his lungs was upsetting him. He walked back and no one was there, then he saw Liam was closing a locker, not his, but Zack’s locker. Harry froze there, he looked at Liam and he saw him putting something in his pocket. Harry walked towards the locker and he tried to open it but he couldn’t. Then he sighed and whispered “what are you doing Liam? “

He returned to the class and he saw Liam and Louis were there talking, he walked and sat in his seat and he was very confused. What was Liam doing? 

Louis sat beside him “are you okay? “

Harry looked at him and then he glanced at Liam “Lou, something happened “

Then he saw Zack and his team getting inside the class. He sat directly beside Harry, Harry didn’t talk, he just waited then he looked Louis “I will tell you later”

Louis was going to say something when the teacher entered And the class started.

After the class, the teacher called her so Louis and Liam told him they would wait outside. 

The teacher asked Harry about his stepdad, he was honestly worried and wanted to know how life was treating Harry. 

It him ten minutes and when he left the class no one was there, Louis and Liam must went to somewhere else. Harry wanted to use the bathroom so he walked there, but once he opened it he was pushed inside hard that he almost tripped on the floor. 

He didn’t know what was happening then someone or people pulled him to stand up. He was pushed hard to the wall where he finally could see the attacker 

Zack 

And two of his team were holding Harry and trapping him to the wall, another one stood right in front of the door so no one was getting inside and Harry felt they were going to kill him. 

He looked again at Zack who was watching him “where is it? “

Harry was confused, he looked at Zach with big eyes “what? “

Zack yelled “don’t fucking lie to me. Where the fuck is it? “

“I don’t know what you are – “ but Zack punched him hard in the stomach, Harry felt he was going to throw up. He couldn’t stand still but the two other guys trapped him again against the wall. 

Zack grasped his chin “don’t you ever lie to me, I know you opened my locker” he then put his hands in Harry’s pockets, he searched them all, and when he didn’t find anything he punched Harry again and kicked him three times, then he pulled his hair so Harry could see his face “why are you making it harder, I don’t wanna hurt you”

Harry didn’t want to cry, but he couldn’t, he was already hurt and now he hurt him more. His chest hurt and he knew he wasn’t able to breath. 

Zack finally hit his head hard on the wall and suddenly everything turned black.

**Author's Note:**

> So tell me
> 
> Do you like it?
> 
> Do you want this story to be at present where theyface their destiny, and then maybe part two where we know what happened when they were at high school. 
> 
> Or 
> 
> You want make them remember between the cahpters.


End file.
